An Angel's Anthem
by xxjobbiesxx
Summary: Sora, a gay youth, dies in a horrible murder and the culprit is never found. Roxas, seeks out the murderer to bring justice in his own hands. But what happens when Sora returns to Roxas?
1. No Light Will Touch Your Face Again

**My second Story! Different than my first one, but I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series or anyone in it, cause if I did I promise there would be tons of Yaoi in it, xD.**

* * *

><p><em>Tragedy struck as a sixteen year old boy was found murdered two days ago underneath the Old Road bridge. Officials say that there are no leads as to who could have done this. The body was discovered by the sixteen year olds friend, who wishes to remain unidentified. There are reports that this may have been out of spite. Sora was known around town as being homosex-<em>

Roxas turned off the T.v. and curled up tighter in bed, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. It was dark, which was how he wanted it. No one was bothering him. Why would they? He was the one who discovered Sora the way he had. Oceanic gaze stared at the picture littered wall in front of him. They were mainly of him and Sora just being goofy. Making faces, wrestling, getting caught off guard. But the happy images couldn't drown out the single horrifying moment of that day.

It was burned into his head. He had been running late. Sora and him had planned on meeting there the night before because Sora had something super important to tell Roxas. Almost like a matter of death to the spontaneous youth, and in this case, it literally was. That morning he had received multiple texts asking where he was. When he had actually woken up, he threw clothes on not caring if they were his usual attire, told his mother where he was going, and bolted out the door. On foot it was about ten minutes . Running; five. And that was what Roxas had done. He bolted around the turns and twists of the town until he got to the dirt road that lead to the abandoned bridge. He got a weird feeling as he looked at the bridge. Sora's bike was there, but it was too quiet. They had found the place when they were ten, and used it as their hangout spot ever since. In all the years they used it, it had never been quiet. He slowly walked down the steep dirt path, pausing when he drew close to the vine covered stone entrance, "Sora…?"

No answer. Roxas slowly continued, until he was facing the entrance, "Sora?" He stepped in. He wished he had just run home. Wished that he had texted Sora back and told him 'Not today.' Instead, he came to the bridge late to find his best friend lying on the cold ground, naked, in a pool of blood. Roxas couldn't move. He could see the stab wounds, the bruises. He fell next to Sora's body, not knowing what to do. He pulled Sora's body into an embrace, closing his eyes and crying as he hugged his best friend to him. After a moment he called the police, who came right away. Blamed him for it, accused him as the murderer since he was the only one who left fingerprints. Luckily the time of death didn't match when Roxas had actually departed. They shrugged him off as nothing but a grieving friend. After that day he had been stuck in his room, lying in bed. He hadn't even changed out of the clothes, or taken a shower. Not that it mattered. His best friend was dead now.

Tears started spilling out onto his pillow as the video in his head kept playing over and over again.

A knock. Roxas didn't answer.

Another knock. Still no answer from the blonde.

"Rox… Can I come in?" Roxas still didn't answer. Hadn't said a word, even when the police pulled him away from Sora. He heard his bedroom door creak open, and light spilled into the cluttered room. He could see a silhouette, and his heart stopped. That was Sora. Sora was coming into his room. He sat up in his bed. Same spiked hair, same height.

Not the same eyes or hair color. Vanitas, Sora's older brother, sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over at Roxas. Tears started forming in his golden gaze, "I know how you feel Roxas. You was as close as I was to him. I know…" Vanitas grabbed Roxas, pulling him into a hug, "H-His funeral is tomorrow Roxas. I… We wanted you to be there. Mom and I need someone there. Someone that we love. Someone that Sora loved. We know that is how he would have wanted it. I-It's going to be a private one so it will just be us three. Please… Please come."

Roxas tried to speak. To tell him how honored he felt. But nothing came out. Instead he just nodded his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You look very good Roxas. Sora would have called you handsome." His mother said, patting away any dust that collected on the black suit while they were standing there. It had been the first time he had come out of his room in three days, and probably the last for a while. She straightened up his tie, tears forming in her eyes, "Tell his family we send our condolences, and we love them. They are welcome to come over at anytime." His mother said quietly. Roxas nodded, then turned away and walked over to the door.

It was a cloudy day. Which fit the mood perfectly. Almost like the heavens were sad that a sixteen year old had died. A good, kind hearted kid who had no troubles with anyone. The small town loved Sora, even though he was gay, so this whole thing didn't make sense. Who would want to kill Sora like that? Why? The questions plagued Roxas, along with guilt. He should have shown up on time. He should have been there when it happened so that he could have done something about it. Maybe Sora would still be here if he had…

The church appeared quickly, and Roxas stopped. He didn't know if he could do it. Was it open or closed casket? The image of Sora flashed into his head again. He took a step back. There was no way he could do this. No way he could stand to look at Sora again. All he would see is that one image again. Another step back.

Into the strong hands of Vanitas,

"We'll be here with you Rox." He said slowly, gripping the blondes shoulders slightly. Roxas turned around to see Sora's grieving mother. He looked down, and she wrapped him in a hug, "I know it is hard sweetheart. I know that you are the only one that saw him like that… But please. We need you here with us. Don't leave us."

"I won't."

Roxas blinked at that. Had he just spoken? He took Sora's mother's hand in his own, and slowly proceeded to the back of the church, where the graveyard was.

They walked through the rows of tombstones, keeping their eyes on the small tarp that had been placed as a covering for where they were going to sit, and over Sora's coffin. Three seats were placed in front of the gleaming silver casket, and they took their seats placing his mother in the center. The minister nodded to them, "We gather here today in Sora…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He didn't know why he refused the ride Vanitas offered. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand to see Sora's mother cry her life away. Or sit in a car in awkward silence. Either way, he didn't accept it. He chose to walk instead,

"But Roxas… It's raining."

"I know. I've got something I need to do."

"Well. Just get home soon Rox. It's going to get dark soon."

Vanitas had been right. It was almost dark by the time he reached the Old bridge. He stopped at the dirt road, not daring to go any further. There was no way he could go there again. But why had he walked here exactly?

To see if Sora was still waiting for him. He had hoped to find their lantern on. But, of course, it wasn't. He clenched his jaw, holding back the tears. He wasn't going to cry again. He had already done enough of that. He turned on his heel, walking back towards his house. Whoever had killed Sora… He would find them. He would avenge Sora, and give the other's mom and brother peace of mind. But where could he start? Where _would_ he start?

By the time he reached his house, he was drenched and shaking from the cold water that continued to fall. The angels were crying now. Maybe they were happy tears though… Because surely they gained another angel up there. One that would watch over everyone with a heart that was meant for an angel….

"Roxas! Where have you been! You had me worried!" His mother said, slamming the phone down,

"Sorry mom."

"I- You- Don't ever do that again Roxas! You call me if you are going to be out late! I-It's no t the time to stay out late or… Or…" She started crying again, and Roxas looked down

"I'll call you next time mom. I promise."

And with that he walked up the stairs, back into the comfort of his small room. He looked around the dark space, before flipping on the light. He slipped out of the wet suit, throwing it on the floor and walking over to his dresser. He needed to find new clothes…

Or maybe he should just stay like this and crawl into bed. That would be easier, rather than dirtying up more clothes. He turned around,

"Hey Roxy."

Roxas almost fell. He knew that voice… But it wasn't possible. He glanced over to his bed, and his jaw dropped. No. There was no way that the person was laying there in his bed. He had to be hallucinating. Didn't people start seeing things if they were stressed?  
>"Roxy… You look like you have seen a ghost or something."<p>

Tears filled Roxas' eyes, and his knees gave out from him. The world went black, but the last thing he saw. Or… Thought he saw.

Was the perfectly happy, perfectly untouched face of Sora.


	2. Rain Taps the Window

"Ouch!" Roxas wined, squeezing his already shut eyes further down.

"Oh quit being a baby Rox." The familiar voice said.

"Damn it Vanitas, quit being a dick! That's sore! Now's not the time to be messing with me, we just got back from Sora's F-" Roxas yelled, opening his cerulean gaze to meet…

Sora's.

He blinked. Felt something rising up in the back of his throat, other than his voice. Bile?

Sora continued to brush Roxas' blond hair from his eyes with his hand, hitting the sore spot where he slammed his head against the floor. Somehow this… Imaginary Sora was holding Roxas' head in his lap, brushing his hair. _Brushing_. As in there was physical contact. Which meant.

Roxas jumped up and ran into his bathroom, spewing up the only thing in his stomach; Acid. Not that there was a lot of that either, so most of it was dry heaving.

"What in the hell has gotten into you Roxas? Is this why you didn't show up to our spot?" Sora asked following him into the bathroom. _Following._

"How are you in here!" Roxas finally shouted, not knowing what else to do.

Sora blinked at the tone, cocking his head to the side, "Oh, so I'm the one who gets stood up then yelled at? Awesome. I slept here in your bed while you were out doing whatever it was that you were doing, if you must know. Is that a problem?"

"You're damn right it's a problem Sora. Specially because you have been dead for a couple of days now!"  
>Sora was silent for a moment. He quirked his brow, "Are you trying to be funny Roxas? Cause that isn't funny. I'm obviously alive. Have been since I was born."<p>

"Sora. I held your dead body when I found you! I-I attended your funeral for God's sake!" Roxas yelled.

"Okay. I could really do without the yelling thanks. And what crack are you smoking Roxas, because I'm _not dead."_ He emphasized.

Roxas walked forward, lifting up Sora's shirt to examine the stab wounds. Sora stared at him for a moment, "Is that your way of hitting on me Roxas, cause that's pretty blunt."

"Damnit Sora, get your head out of your ass and look at your stomach!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Fine Ms. Dramatic, I'll humor you and look at my stomach. We both know that I don't have any scars th-"

Sora cut out as soon as his gaze hit the mirror. He took a long look, before glancing at Roxas. Roxas couldn't stop looking at the scars that littered the others abdomen. The memories started flooding back into his head, and he bit back tears,

"Okay, where is the camera? You got me Roxas, let's all laugh now."

"Do I look like I'm going to laugh Sora? It's not a joke!" Roxas said, storming out of the bathroom, wiping at his eyes. He knew something that would prove it to the other. Irrefutable evidence; the news. No doubt it was still talking about him. Nothing ever happened that was this big, so no doubt they would run it for months.

He rushed to the small television, clicking the small button. He hadn't changed the channel anytime soon.

The screen lit up to show the usual ensemble of people who spoke about the days events, and things to come. Smack in the middle of the male and female newscasters was a picture of the brunette smiling his usual goofy grin. In bold letters at that bottom it read; "Boy Killed; Murderer yet to be found" He could hear Sora trailing in from the bathroom slowly. Roxas glanced back at the brunette, ignoring what the people on t.v. had to say. Sora's face screwed up slightly, and he stared at the screen intensely. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again instantly. Absently, his hand traveled to his stomach, rubbing the scars lightly,  
>"I thought it was a dream…" He whispered. Roxas watched him closely, "Dream? No… I-I was there after Sora. I held you till the cops came, and even then, I couldn't let go of you. I've been stuck in my room for days… I mean. I lost my best friend! Well, thought I did." Roxas said, standing up and walking over to Sora. He tentatively reached out for the other's arm, scared that he might go through the brunette.<p>

He was shocked when he felt the warm contact of the other's skin. He was slammed with emotions once again. All assaulting him at once. His head began to spin again, and he fell forward.

Strong arms wrapped around him, stopping him from kissing the floor again. Today he was either really angry at the floor, or wanting to give it a hug. He hadn't decided yet.

Sora pulled him close, in a warm embrace. And for some reason, the opposite reaction came from Roxas. He got angry. He could feel it simmer inside of him. Sad tears became angry ones, and he pushed away from Sora. Or tried to. Sora held him in place. Roxas struggled,  
>"No. No, no, no, no! You don't have the right to do this to me Sora! You can't just die, then come back in my room out of the blue and pretend everything is all right! It isn't!" He said into the other's chest, clawing at Sora's arms, "You're dead Sora! You're dead. This isn't even possible! You left me! You left me hanging. We won't get to graduate together, or pull pranks, or just be goofy like we used to do! Hell, I still don't even know what you wanted to tell me that day." He said, finally giving up his struggle. He let his arms fall to his side, and just let Sora hold him.<p>

"Are you done making me feel bad for something I didn't do Roxas?" Sora asked, voice trembling slightly. Roxas remained silent. He didn't want Sora to feel bad. It wasn't his fault that he was murdered. Yet that anger had been there. Had been since he had found Sora there.

He felt something drop onto his head, and glanced up to see Sora crying as well. Roxas' heart dropped, "The dream I had… Well… The last thing I remember was texting you, asking where you were. I was going to leave… But I stayed. Just in case you decided to show up. Then… Then. I couldn't see their face Roxas. They had a black coat on, and the hood covered their face… When I did see their face, it was blank. I don't remember it."

Roxas just listened in silence. Taking in every word that Sora spoke. He had to be dreaming. There were no such things as ghosts. And if there was, wouldn't they be unable to make physical contact with the living? The only reasonable explanation was that Roxas was asleep and dreaming all this.

But those tears were real. And that touch was real. And that voice…

He wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him like they used to do when one of them was down. They remained like that for what seemed like years.

"What were you going to tell me on that day?" Roxas asked quietly.

Sora tensed slightly, "It was nothing. I was stupid to even think about telling you. At the time I thought it was a good idea…"

Roxas leaned back, glancing at Sora, "Okay… Well. Do you know how long you are going to be here? What if this is the only time that you get to tell me Sora?"

Sora bit his lip, letting go of Roxas, and stepping back slightly. He scuffed his foot against the ground, "I don't know Roxas. I mean. It's pointless, you know? Nothing big."

"Sora. Obviously you died trying to tell me. Literally" Roxas said soberly.

Sora continued to look down at his shoes, scraping it across the floor. Roxas didn't think that he was going to speak at first, until Sora began to mumble something.

"Huh?"

"I said… That. Well…" Sora started, "I mean. I know it's ridiculous. And that it is an impossible chase, even more so now."

"Just tell me Sora. I'm not going to freak out. Remember when you thought I would freak when you told me you were gay?" Roxas encouraged

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "I've started to fall for you Roxas. I mean, I know, it's crazy. And I didn't want to ruin anything between us, especially now. And I didn't want to make things awkward or have you hate me… But it kills me Roxas. I see you with one of your girlfriends, and the way some of them treat you… it just gets me so angry! Cause I know that I can treat you way better than they ever could."

Roxas remained silent, eyes wide as he stared at his friend. His best friend. He had never even noticed that Sora liked him. Was Sora saying he got jealous when he had been dating a girl? I mean, sure, they weren't very great to him. And it wasn't like he ever did anything with them. The most he had ever done was kiss. But even then… Was he gay? Sure, he looked at other guys every once in a while. But… But society deemed it a taboo. Sure, Sora was gay. But that was Sora. Not Roxas. Who had been raised by a strict parent. A parent that had high expectations. A parent that wanted kids, and went to church.

"Say something at least. I'd rather you tell me to get the hell out, rather than stare at me." Sora said, glancing down again.

"Well I'm not going to tell you that. My mom would flip her lid if she saw you. Plus I would never kick you out Sora. You know that. I just… I don't know what to say. Thanks? I'm just not… I don't think…"

"I get it Roxas. You're not gay. Or bi. Or anything like that." Sora said, defeated.

"Hey now. It's… Ugh. I don't know. Flattering really. I mean…" Roxas trailed off. Was he gay? The thoughts came flooding back to him. Maybe when they wrestled, they held each other a little too long. Or when the slept in the same bed, someone would have their arm around the other one…

But he wasn't! He couldn't be. He liked chicks, and that was that. No conceivable way that he was gay, even in the slightest. _Then why have you always said no to sex. Or looked at boobs for that matter?_ A voice questioned in the back of his head.

He pushed the thought out of his head. He was just considerate for women. Love wasn't just about that. Right?  
>"I told you it would make things awkward. That's why I didn't want to say anything. Especially after all this just happened and…"<p>

"Nothing is awkward Sora, I promise. It's quite flattering, actually." Roxas started. Sora continued to look down at the floor. Silence hung between them so thick, that Roxas could feel it suffocating him. He scratched the back of his head, "Look. You're my best friend Sora. I know how hard it was for you to tell me, but I am glad you did. I'm glad you could be honest with me, and nothing is going to change. I promise."

"You're positive?"

Instead of replying, Roxas stepped forward and embraced the other in their usual hug. Roxas felt a small spark, but pushed it down. He was just glad to see his friend. That was all.

Sora's muscles relaxed, and he returned the hug, "I'm glad I could see you again. I don't know how this works, or how long I have… But I'm glad I got to see you at least."

Roxas was about to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a rapping on the door,

"Roxas honey. I'm coming in."

The door knob turned slowly, and Roxas froze.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so glad that I got some new subscribers! And I am really happy you all enjoy this story a lot. I hope that I don't let you down. Also I would like to thank you for pointing out my errors. That really helps me a lot in my writing, so keep it up and I will do my best to work on it =) Also, I remember that someone pointed out Vanitas isn't in character. That is true, but in my last story I promised someone I would make Vanitas the good guy and sweet, so he will be a little OOC for a few chapters. I promise I'll return him to his dickish, tough guy self later in the story =) Once again thank you for the reviews and the pointers. Please feel free to continue to point things out along the way. I am a big boy and can take constructive criticism! =) R&amp;R if you don't mind. They make me happy<strong>! **By the way, I will start putting my A.N's at the bottom of the chapter, because if everyone is like me, you don't want to read a huge paragraph before the story =)**


	3. As We Sleep Among the Dead

Both of them froze.

Not that there was any time to react anyway. If Roxas could see Sora, then would his mom as well? If she did, a whole shit storm would be set into motion. Roxas' mind was spinning as he tried to formulate some kind of explanation as to why the dead teen was in his room.

Her small shape entered the room, and jumped when a second person was present, "Oh my! I'm sorry… I didn't know there was someone else here."

"H-Hey Ms. K." Sora said raising a hand in a nervous wave.

Roxas' mother studied the brunette slowly, scrutinizing ever y detail of the teen. After a moment she cocked her head, "I'm sorry. I cannot seem to remember your name. You look familiar though… Really familiar." She said slowly.

"Benjamin!" Roxas said hurriedly, "Remember mom? I brought him home with me and Sora one day after school!" Roxas covered, going with the flow.

"Oh… Yeah, I think I recall that now. Yeah. Okay. Well I apologize for interrupting, but I was doing laundry and… If you'll excuse me. I'll just be in and out." She said, quickly rushing to the laundry pile and scooping it up.

"Mom… What are you doing up at…" He glanced at his clock, "Three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep… So I'm entertaining myself. It was nice meeting you Benjamin." She said exiting swiftly.

Sora let out his breath, "What in the hell just happened? Why did she not see that it was me? It was like… I was forgotten already." Sora said sadly.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "Sora. Do you really think that you are easily forgettable? You're all over the news. Your funeral was today. And my mom loved you like her own son. You must… Look like someone else, or something. Kind of cool in a way." Roxas said, trying to lift the other up.

Sora sighed, "I still don't understand. Obviously I am dead. But… I'm not a ghost. And why can you see me, but your mom mistook me for someone else?"

"I don't know Sora… But at least you're here. And at least I can see who you are, and let you know that you are greatly missed by everyone."

"Everyone except the person who killed me."

The sentence hung in the air, seeming to physically manifest itself in the room. Sora had been murdered. _Murdered_. In cold blood. And the killer was still out there. Would he recognize Sora too? Was Roxas the only one who could see Sora for who he was? His head began to hurt once again, "Look… Maybe we should just go to sleep."

"No! No I can't do that. We can't Roxas. What… What if I disappear again? Or this is my only night?" Sora said, panic lacing his voice.

"It's okay Sora. If you were going to disappear, don't you think that you would have already? Plus, people can see you but not recognize you. If you were a ghost, I think that no one would be able to see you."

Sora grew silent, before nodding, "Yeah. I'm kind of tired anyway. You want me to sleep somewhere else…?" he asked

Roxas stared at him, "Sora. Nothing has changed. You can still sleep in my bed dude. I don't care. You're my best friend."  
>Sora lit up, a smile crossing his features. It was obvious that Roxas finally got his point across. Nothing was different between them. Roxas didn't have any harsh feelings for Sora, and nothing was going to change the way he thought of his best friend. Roxas climbed into his side of the bed, turning off the t.v. as he did. No sense in dwelling in the past, right? Not when the past was healthy and alive. He smiled to himself.<p>

Sora slowly crawled in from the other side, wrapping up in blankets, "Hey. Don't hog the covers like you always do." He joked

"Oh. Look at the pot calling the kettle black, Mr. You already have half the covers and then some piled on you."

"Just. You know, preparing." Sora said, turning on his side to face Roxas. It was just like any other night that Sora had decided to stay, or vice versa. They would fight over the covers, talk a little bit, then slowly pass out.

And that was exactly the way it went.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas' eyes sprang open. He had no clue as to why or how he got woken up, but he was instantly awake. He had had a dream that he was talking with someone, and then it turned into a make-out session. All he could remember about the person was the startling blue eyes, and chocolate locks. But the face was a blur. Or maybe he just didn't want to remember…

But the dream hadn't woken him up. It had been something else. The lack of warmth around his waist? No, that couldn't be it. He never woke up to that. Why was it so light in his room?

He glanced out his window, looking at the faint blue on the horizon. Obviously it was way too early for him to wake up, and way too early for his room to be lit up…

He glanced over, "Sor-" He stopped. Sora was standing, and curiously had a faint glow to him. It was the most beautiful thing Roxas had ever saw, (In a non-gay way of course). Every feature of Sora was completely detailed. His tan complexion, his long eyelashes, and those eyes. They seemed even bluer than before. As if a tiny light had switched on to reveal all the blues in the world combined into one iris. It was definitely not something from this world. But then again, Sora was no longer a part of this world…

Sora opened his mouth in a silent scream, his arms slowly lifted from his side and his legs became stiff. Roxas watched in both wonder and fear of what he saw. He wasn't sure what was happening. Just like when Sora first showed up after his death.

Sora began to lift from the ground, hovering slightly. Now Roxas was freaking out. It was like one of those creepy Exorcist movies, but instead of darkness, Roxas knew that it was pure light. No way Sora was possessed or evil in anyway. Sora was, literally, angelic.

Light shot out of Sora's back, instantly causing Roxas to shield his eyes with his hand. The room became the purest white he had ever glanced at, causing him to go slightly blind.

He whimpered when the light faded. He pulled his hand down, barely able to make the shape of Sora floating beside his bed. He looked brighter, and a sad smile danced on the brunettes lips,  
>Wings… Who would have guessed." Sora said sadly.<p>

Sure enough, the light had manifested on Sora's back to take the shape of huge, expanded wings. Roxas stared at the other dumbfounded, watching the light waver in and out of focus. If he glanced away, the wings disappeared, but when he looked straight at them he became blinded. What the hell was going on?

"I wish you could see them Roxas. They are so white and pure…" Sora said slowly. He landed on his spot, staring at Roxas. Something sad crossed his eyes, "I have to go now Roxas. But I'll be back. They promised me that I could… They. They explained why you can see me, Roxas."

"Who's they Sora? And why can I see you? What is going on! I'm freaking out Sora!" Roxas stated, panic rising.

"All in good time Roxas. I can't say exactly why you can or who they are. You'll be figuring that one out soon enough though. I have to go now Roxas… But I will be back. I promise." Sora said sadly.

Roxas jumped up, latching onto his friend, "No Sora! You can't leave me again! You're the only one I trust. You're my only brother!"

Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas, cradling his head, "It's okay Roxas. I promise I will return to you as soon as I can. I'm needed somewhere though. It's very important that I get there soon. I will be back. I promise."

Roxas didn't say anything. He just let the tears fall down, and gripped the other's waist harder, determined to make him stay. He couldn't lose his best friend. Not again.

"Roxas. There is a lot on my shoulders now. I have a huge responsibility. I will be back. Nothing will keep me from coming back."

"Promise me Sora. Promise me I won't lose you again. Promise." Roxas whispered into his chest.

"I promise."

Roxas finally let go, slouching down on the bed. Sora put a hand underneath his chin, forcing Roxas to meet those angelic eyes, "Be safe Roxy. I'm serious. Please remain safe. There are things out there that you don't and can't understand. Promise?"

Roxas nodded. Something flooded through him with Sora's touch and gaze. Peace. An overwhelming amount of it. He knew, for certain, that they would once again meet. That Sora wasn't lying, and never would. He would be back.  
>"Good. Save my side of the bed, for when I get back… goodbye for now, Roxy."<p>

And then he was gone. In the blink of an eye, Sora vanished once again from Roxas' life, taking his heart and everything in him. But somehow, the peace still remained. This wasn't the end. It was only the beginning of something else.

Something sparked in Roxas. He jumped up and ran to the t.v., watching the news again. He had something new to preoccupy him. Something he was determined to find out. But there was no way he could do it alone, or unprepared. He grabbed his cell phone from the table, flipped it open and went to his contact list.  
><em>R u up? Call me.<em>

It took a few minutes before his phone blared its usual melody of chimes and he flipped it open, the voice on the other end made him smile,

"_Roxas. You do realize that it is just now becoming dawn. You know I sleep till noon at the very least. It had better be important."_

"It is. I promise. You need to get over here asap. You and me are going to find Sora's killer."

Silence on the other end. Roxas had to check his phone a couple of times to make sure the person was still on there. Finally, the other boy answered,

"_That's not funny Roxas_."

"It isn't a joke. You and me are going to find who did it, and take our own justice. He's both my brother and yours."

"_Roxas, we don't even know where to start. And even if we found him and got him, we would get in trouble for it. We aren't like him! We can't get away with it."_

"Then call your friend. He has some specialty in that area doesn't he?"

More silence.

"_Damnit Roxas. I'll be there in a few, but when this falls apart do not come crying to me. I've done all my crying and grieving, but if you get me back to that state I'll personally kick your ass."_

Roxas smiled into the speaker, "Deal. I know where we can start at least. You know Old Bridge Road?"

"_Of course, you and Sora always used to go there."_

"Exactly. I think we may be able to find something. Something the cops hadn't been looking for. I just have a feeling."

"_Whatever Roxas. I'll play your stupid game, but if we get into deep shit I'm out, you hear me? Mom has already been through a lot with the funeral today. She doesn't need me to be getting into any more trouble."_

"I understand."

"_Be there shortly assmunch. Get me some coffee ready too, otherwise this won't be as fun as you were expecting."_

"Okay. Hey Van?"

"_What?_"

"Thank you. And…" Roxas stopped. Should he tell Vanitas that he saw Sora? Touched him?

He decided against it. He would be dismissed as Crazy and grief stricken. Plus, Van would definitely make fun of him for it. No, he better not, "Well. Just thank you."

"_Whatever. See you in a few."_

Roxas hung up, then trained his eyes on the t.v. Something told him the cops had missed something obvious. Something that would give him and Van a clue as to who did it. And when Roxas found the guy, he would make sure he regretted every bit of what he had did, and what he had caused. A small smile played at his lips.

Revenge would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so another chapter! I was in a writing mood, and it was my day off so I wrote it all, and had fun doing it. Took me a few to reread it and edit some things, but no doubt I missed some errors, so feel free to point them out. As I always say; I love constructive criticism! So hit me with your best shot! R&amp;R please! They make me happy! Also, any fans of Psychology will understand that Roxas implanted a false memory into his mother's head. If you aren't a fan… Well, you now understand what happened! Hahaha. Hope ya'll enjoyed. I will update soon =)<strong>


	4. Days Go On Forever

It became a routine. No one knew what the two of them were up to, or why they had suddenly hung out every chance they got. Van and Roxas would get together when they both had the time and watch the news, trying to figure out something that the police may have missed.

It had been about a week since Sora had shown up, and Roxas kept himself busy by trying to find anything that might lead to his killer. If he wasn't busy trying to find something, he would wait in his room, patiently staring at the door. Sora had promised he would come back. He promised.

As for clues… Roxas and Van had searched the bridge, over and over again. Constantly re-checking things and getting on their hands and knees to search the ground for foot prints or anything that might have been dropped. Of course, they always came up empty handed. Roxas was adamant that there was something there. Something that would give them a shove in the right direction. But as to what it looked like, or what exactly it was, he had no idea. It was a big shot in the dark, but he was certain that when they came across it, he would know.

"Roxas. It has been a week already, and there is nothing that's pointing to anyone. I mean. Cops have degrees in this shit. We're just teens." Van said, interrupting the newscasters on the television.

Roxas continued to stare out his window, remaining silent. They had to have overlooked something,

"Cops have degrees, but they don't know that spot very well either. Lots of places that they don't know about." Roxas mumbled. His mind was still on Sora. Why hadn't he shown up yet? He had promised…

"Ughh. Roxas, I'm about tired of this little detective game. I mean… I want to find the killer as much as you do, but I mean… We don't have the right tools. The right things. It's a wild goose chase." Van said, crumpling up the paper he had been scribbling on, "Look, I loved my brother just as much as you did, but this is a waste of time. If we keep doing this, we're going to be just as dead to the world as he is."

"He's not dead to this world…" Roxas whispered. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Van got impatient. That was just how Van was! To be honest, Roxas was surprised he had even held out for a week.

Vanitas sighed, scuffing his foot, "He's dead Roxas. And we need to continue with our lives. Not sit in a room and sulk, or chase fairy tales." He said softly.

Roxas didn't know why he got so angry. Maybe it was because Vanitas had said it gently, or maybe it was the way he dropped Sora like a sickly cat, when not even two weeks ago he was in this very room crying over his brother. Roxas glanced up, eyes narrowing, "Fine Van. Then leave. Get the hell out of my room and leave. I'll find who did it because it isn't a goose chase. And it isn't a fairy tale. It's Sora." Roxas said heatedly. He spun back around to face the window,

"Rox…"

"Get out Vanitas. I'll let you know when I find out more." There was no more room for discussion. Roxas had closed up, and his mind zoned in somewhere else. Van went to say something, then stopped. He lightly placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, squeezing lightly.

He didn't turn back around until he heard the door click into place. He ran a hand through his golden locks, tapping his foot irritably. Where was Sora? Where was his killer? Where the hell was any sign that lead to his killer?

It was infuriating. Beyond infuriating, actually. It gnawed away at him constantly, eating away at his focus until he couldn't think about anything else. He grit his teeth,

"You should stop doing that, you know. Not good for your teeth."

Roxas' breath caught in his throat. How in the hell…? He slowly turned on his heel, eyes traveling towards the brunette at a sluggish pace. Roxas was thrilled, but anger quickly took it's place, "Oh hell no. You can't do that. You can't just disappear for weeks, then appear out of the freaking blue like that. No." Roxas said, jabbing his finger into Sora's chest. His lip twitched slightly as he backed away from the other, glaring daggers at him,

"Why do I always get the weirdest reactions from you when I show up? The first time you fainted, now you're angry with me. Will you ever be happy?" Sora asked, a small smile creeping on his face.

That look. It was all it took for Roxas' anger to dissipate into nothing. He growled with no heat, grumbling as he spun back towards his desk that held so many hours of his time.

"Look… I'm sorry. Time… Time goes a lot differently where I am. And there was a lot to learn. A lot to know about what I'm supposed to do. What I am." Sora said, eyes downcast.

Roxas remained silent for a moment, processing what Sora was telling him, "So… What are you then? Why are you even here?"

"I can't explain much of it Roxas… But I have a job now. A lot of people count on us."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Roxas… Don't ask questions like that. I can't answer them, and it kills me because you know I don't like hiding anything from you." He stated sadly.

Roxas groaned, rubbing his temples, "Did they tell you who killed you at least?"

"No… But you can't keep this up Roxas. Bad things will only happen. " He glanced up for a moment, "I've already said too much… But please heed those words Roxas… Promise me."

"I can't do that Sora. You know that as much as I do. " Roxas stated, rolling his eyes. The other sighed, shaking his head slowly

"I know… I was afraid of that."

Roxas looked back, smiling his goofy grin, "Okay. So onto the next topic. Why can I see you as you?"

It got eerily quiet. Roxas glanced at Sora, who continued to look up, a sad look on his face. After a few moments, the other glanced down at Roxas, "I can't tell you Roxas… I-" he paused, shaking his head. He rubbed the back of his head, "Just… Just stop trying to find my killer Roxas."

"I can't Sora. Now drop it." He said, a little more heat to it than he meant. He shook his head, "This is horrible Sora. I don't know anything. I-"

"There is a reason for everything. Remember that… I have to go again Roxas. I've been gone for a while. I'll be back again as soon as I can. I promise." Sora said, quickly grabbing Roxas from behind and pulling him into an embrace. He laid his head in the crook of Roxas' shoulder, inhaling his scent slowly, "Don't pace like a cat this time when you wait for me. It's very boring."

"H-Hey, you watch me? You creeper!" Roxas said, pulling away from Sora and spinning around.

Only to find a flash of light, and an empty space where Sora had once been standing. He blinked, "Douchebag."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun had begun to sink below the horizon, yet Roxas still remained underneath the Old Bridge, looking around slowly. He shouldn't be out here this late. Any minute he would get a call from his mom, telling him that he needed to bust his chops home, or something very similar. He rolled his eyes at the thought, already able to hear the constant nagging. He was old enough to take care of himself though, and this was important business. Or, it was to him anyway. He pulled his phone out, muting the volume on it so he couldn't be disturbed while he continued his search.

But where could he look? They had searched everywhere! He sat down on the ground for a moment, placing his head on his knees. It was definitely a frustrating search. No hints, signs, or iota of what he was looking for. After a moment he lifted his head slowly, looking around the shabby little spot. Sora and him had done everything possible to fix it up. To make it the best. In reality, it was nothing more than a couch, boom-box, a lantern, and two sleeping bags. To them, though, that was all that they really needed.

Blue orbs traveled over to the empty sleeping bag that lay crumpled and unused next to the couch. Memories of them camping out flooded into his head, so real he almost believed he was really laying next to Sora in his own bag, laughing his head off at some silly face the other had made…

But something snapped him out of his thoughts. They always rolled their bags up after using them. So…

Why was Sora's open? And why did it look like it had been used or…  
>His breath hitched. They hadn't thought to search around that. It was one of the minor details they had over looked, and definitely not something that the cops would have noticed. They were boys, afterall. What normal boy didn't make their bed, or put up their stuff if a mother wasn't nagging at them?<p>

He slowly crawled forward on his hands and knees, eyes stuck to the material as if it would disappear in the blink of an eye,

"Well well well…" A voice spoke, causing Roxas to stop dead in his tracks. That wasn't Sora. Or Van. Hell that wasn't a voice he even knew, "Looks like they all just come back to this spot. What is this… The third one this week?"

"I think that's the same kid Mar. 'Cept he ain't with his pal this time." A woman said. Roxas glanced behind him, staring at the two figures, clad in black leather trenchcoats. The hoods swallowed their heads, making it hard to distinguish anything about them. Roxas couldn't speak. Couldn't even move.

"What should we do with him Mar?" The shorter figure asked, looking up at the other. The taller one (Mar?) didn't answer. He stepped forward, squatting down so he was looking into Roxas' face. He raised a gloved hand, pulling back the hood that covered his face.

Roxas gasped. Pink locks flowed out from underneath the hood, falling into place just over his intense blue eyes. No emotion played on the man's face. He cocked his head to the side slightly, "We'll do nothing." He said lightly, rubbing Roxas' head, "Cause he isn't going to talk. Are you… Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes widened in surprise. How did this man know his name? How had he never seen them before? Where they the ones who…

"Did you kill Sora?" Roxas asked, tears threatening to form. He couldn't cry. That would show his weakness.

The man just smirked, something dancing in his eyes, "Do you plan on doing us harm Roxas? You don't know what you are getting yourself into kid, but it's too late now." He said, standing back up. He looked over at the other hooded figure, "He won't tell Larxene. I can tell. He wants revenge… But in order to get that, he'll need to come to us. And he's on the right path." The gloved hand slowly went to a chain around the outside of the jacket that Roxas hadn't noticed until then. Whatever it was, slipped underneath the fabric as the assumed Mar lifted his hood once again, "We'll be seeing you Roxas." He said smoothly, turning on his heel and walking away into the fading light. The girl, Larxene, stayed behind a moment facing him. It was creepy. No being able to see their faces underneath those hoods… Not know what they were looking at, or what their expressions were. He blinked,

And she was gone. He glanced around for a moment, before crawling backwards. Once his hand touched the silky texture of Sora's sleeping bag, he stopped. He slowly reached for the blanket, never taking his eyes off of the entrance, and wrapped up inside of it.

Something fell to the floor. He jumped slightly, thinking that it was the two coming back for him, but after a beat he knew they weren't coming back. Slowly, his gaze traveled down to ground to find the object that fell.

It didn't take long. After all, there wasn't much on the ground besides pebbles and dirt. He reached down, picking the small metal object up and turning it over in his hands. It had once been a necklace. But something… Someone had broke the chain it was on. All that was left was a small emblem. At first it looked like a cross with the ends shaped like arrows, but the bottom was different. Instead it was shaped into the top of a heart. He blinked, spinning it around in his hands.

Was this what he had been looking for?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for being patient. My job pretty much takes all of my time up, and I can only work on this when I have a free moment. Close to never is when that actually happens haha. But I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter =) I didn't exactly proof-read this one cause I wanted to get it out to ya'll, so please ignore any mistakes and errors! I'll try to update again ASAP.<strong>


	5. But I Have Not Left Your Side

"The kid… He is starting to get on the boss's nerves. You realize that, right?" Larxene asked, tilting her head towards the other cloaked figure, "If he finds out that he is continuing to pursue us, it won't end very nicely for him."

"He has potential. If the kid can figure out a few other things he'll walk into our compound without a problem. From there, he'll be the perfect candidate." Marluxia said, turning on his heel. He held out his hand, opening a a swirling mass of black; their portals.

"Candidate? For what?" The blond asked, following behind the other, "Mar, what aren't you telling me? What aren't you telling _us_. You and the boss have been so secretive lately, and we all aren't happy about it."

Marluxia was silent for a moment, before glancing back, "Don't become Roxas, Larxene. Would be a shame to waste your talents just because you were too… Inquisitive. Now do as I ordered and fetch Axel. I need to speak with him before dawn." He stepped into the portal, instantly vanishing into the air. Larxene crossed her arms, glaring at the shimmering air where the portal had once stood,

"Psh. I'll get to the bottom of it later. Just wait." She spun on her heel and walked down the street.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as Roxas entered the classroom, everyone got silent. He could feel their eyes glued to him, as if they knew every little thing that had transpired. How he had seemed to have lost his mind searching for the killer… Or killers. He ignored everyone's stares, and made a bee-line for Vanitas' desk. He slammed the metal insignia down on top of his book, and leaned in close, "Wild goose-chase huh? What the hell is this than?" He hissed at him, staring into Vanitas' shocked golden orbs. He glanced down, blinking, before picking up the object and staring at it. He squinted his eyes as familiarity washed over him,

"I think… I think I know this sign dude." He said slowly, "I've seen it somewhere…."

"How about, 'Hey Roxas, sorry for being a complete asshole! You were right!'. Hell even a sorry would have sufficed. So are you still in or do you think there is no way to catch them?" He whispered, ignoring the giggles that permeated the air.

"I'll do some research on it Roxas, but that's the most you are going to get out of me." Vanitas said, glaring at the other boy, before turning back to talk with his friends.

Had he expected anything less from the kid? It was Vanitas, after all. The kid could have a soft side, but that was under layers and layers of complete douche-ness. He rolled his eyes, "You still think it's a wild goose chase huh? Even after evidence? Well guess what. I damn well know that we never had anything like that in the hangout." He turned to walk away,

"Actually, Roxas. I still think it is. I recognize it because it was in one of the mythology books. I wanted to save you the embarrassment, but you seem to want to make a spectacle of yourself in front of everyone. I'll give you the book after school. Do your own damn research."

Roxas glanced around at everyone, finally noticing the smirks and giggles. They knew what he was doing. Probably thought he was pushed to the edge of insanity. Well… He would show them. He would bring the killer to light. Make him pay. Make him suffer. Just like Sora had done. He narrowed his eyes at everyone staring at him before walking out of the class. To hell with school. He had more important things to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He kicked at a rock on the ground, sending it flying down the street. Stupid kids. They didn't understand the friendship that Roxas had shared with Sora. All they had were smiles as fake as the people themselves. Every single one of them were too shallow to even come close to understanding the friendship Sora and he had had. He placed his thumbs through the loops of his backpack as his brow furrowed in thought. What would Sora say to him skipping out on school like this? God, if the kid was watching him now, it was only a matter of time before he got nagged…

His walk abruptly stopped, and he stumbled backwards from the mass he had run into. He blinked and glanced up. To be greeted by wildly spiked red hair and a venomous green gaze. He took another step back, "Sorry sir… Wasn't paying attention." The red-haired man quirked a brow as he tilted his head to the side. He pointed at the blonde, "It's okay… Roxas, correct?"

Roxas drew his eyebrows together, "How did you know that?" His muscles tensed, ready to run the other way if need be. How did everyone know his name? Was he that talked about? "How do you know me?"

"Oh. That's right, you probably haven't heard. I'm the new councilor at the school. Name's Axel… got it memorized?" He asked, tapping the side of his head, "I looked over each of the students profiles, making sure to memorize everyone's faces and names. Although it sometimes gets jumbled, obviously." The man, Axel, said chuckling lightly as he rubbed the back of his head, "And if I'm not mistaken… You should be in school."

Roxas relaxed a slightly. He was aware that Mr. Taylors hadn't been in for a while, although the reason as to why was never said. Had he been fired? He was probably a pedo anyway, and from the looks of this character, it was the same way. Nobody had tear drops tattooed on their face for no reason. His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, well.. Problems still. " he replied curtly.

Axel's eyes lightened up into… What was that? Kindness? Something no one had shown to him lately. That was odd, " Ah. I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, kid. If I heard correctly from the kids in the hallway, you seem to have… How did they put it? Lost your marbles and went on some dead end quest where you think you are better than the law? That you?"

"You know. If I had wanted to take that kind of bullshit, I would have stayed in school Mr. Axel. Now if you would be so kind to get the fuck away, I'll be on my way." Roxas retorted eyes flaring up as he started to walk past the older man,

"Whoa, I was just repeating what I heard. I didn't believe it. In fact, what you are doing is quite a feat. Not impossible, but very dangerous. And very difficult. Are you sure you can do that Roxas?"

Roxas stopped, looking at Axel with a new fire,

"Are you an idiot? He was my best friend! It's not a matter of if I can or can't. It's a matter of when I do and where."

"All the same, it will be difficult. But I have faith in you Roxas. Like I said, very big feat. Just be careful with the choices you make Roxas. Only takes one to have everything you did come crashing down." Axel said with a dismissing wave of his hand. He continued down the street, "Come by my office sometime Roxas. Maybe I can help you out a little so you don't feel alone on this."

Roxas blinked, staring at the lithe figure walking away. There was no way he was a school councilor. Staff didn't wear jeans and band tee's. Unless, "God, he's such a stereotypical councilor. Trying to fit in to make the students feel comfortable. Not me buddy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as he turned the corner, he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial. Green eyes scanned around him to make sure the coast was clear. A deep voice answered on the other end.

"I've made contact with the kid. He's going to be a lot harder than I was told. Not very trusting…" He paused listening to the other voice. He rolled his eyes, "Yes I realized that I slipped on his name, but I covered my tracks. The kid doesn't suspect that I'm part of the Organization. I would have seen it on his face. He isn't very good at controlling his emotions." Another pause. He breathed out, shaking his head,

"Yes… I got the orders. You have to admit that the kid is very loyal to his friend. Almost feel bad for lying like this. But like the boss said.. He would be a very valuable ally. I see a lot of potential in him." Axel scuffed at the ground, listening to the second in command as he rambled on. He sighed, "Yes Saxion, I got it. He'll be in my office before the end of the week. We'll proceed then. Goodbye." He clicked the end button before the other man could finish, walking away slowly, "I have a feeling me and Roxy will become very close in the days to come…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive my lack of updates. I have been busy. I got a new job, moved, and a new pup (Whom is an Alaskan Malamute named Gabriel.) And haven't had much time. Forgive me for the rushed feeling to this chapter, as well as many of the grammatical and punctuation errors. I wanted to get this to you guys ASAP and well... Here it is. Obviously you can see where this is starting to go, and hopefully I can pick it up more as I go. Maybe even get some SoraRoxas action going on, but I want the feelings to build. Remember, Roxas isn't exactly admitting to being gay =P. Hope you all enjoy R&R. They make me happy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm back bitches! Hahahaha. Had to do it. **


	6. We Can Face the Dark Together

He slowly closed the door, silently glancing around to make sure his mom had left for work. No sounds came from the stairs, nor the living room. He let a breath out, glad he dodged a bullet. He hadn't realized what time it had been when he left, but as he drew near to his house it hit him. He might have come home a little too early. This would have been met with a serious talk from his mother, and being grounded.

Which, given the situation, would have been a problem. A major problem. He was so close right now, he could basically taste it. He leaned back against the wooden door, glancing up at the ceiling. It was torture, really. Everyone thought he was going crazy. Hell, even Axel probably thought he had lost his marbles. But being the new councilor he couldn't exactly say it out loud. No doubt he would talk with his teachers so that he could be pulled out of each class to discuss his feelings on the matter. He would be the freak of school.

He pushed himself off of the door, and shook his head, "Already there Roxas. Might as well continue the role, right?"

"What role"

Roxas stumbled forward, grabbing on to the table so he didn't completely topple over, "God damnit Sora, I've already told you that I hate when you do that!" Roxas said, spinning around to face the beaming face of the brunette. He blinked, then glanced away, "Why are you so happy?"

Sora's smile wavered for a moment, before he cleared his throat, "Don't change the subject loser. What role were you talking about? Did you join drama or something?"

"No… No Sora it isn't anything like that. It's a little more complicated." Roxas said, dropping his backpack to the floor.

Sora quirked a brow, "Well that doesn't make sense. Explain it to me now. Otherwise I'll have to use some of my powers to force the truth out of you."

Roxas glanced back, his own eyebrow twitching up, "You have those powers?"

The other boy chuckled, "No, but I thought it was worth a shot. Only Michael can do that… But that's for another time. "

Roxas sighed, walking into the living room, "It's really nothing Sora. Everyone at school just thinks I'm a freak. That's all."

"More so than usual? That's saying something." The brunette snorted, following Roxas. The look on his face stated it wasn't the right thing to say at the moment, though. Sora sobered up slightly, sighing, "And why do they think you are a freak Roxy?"

The blond sighed, shaking his head, "Because of reasons Sora. Probably reasons you wouldn't like. And right now I don't need you mad at me too."

Sora's eyes narrowed as he stared at the other. A moment passed in silence before the brunette spoke again, tone low and threatening, "Roxas. I'm not playing anymore. Why do you think everyone else thinks you are freak?"

Roxas didn't meet Sora's gaze. Didn't even speak. Just focused on a spot in the carpet design and stared it down, as if that would help him escape the fury that was about to come. He cleared his throat, before glancing up in the air, avoiding eye contact, "I found something. Something at the hangout spot."

His reply hung in the air, as thick as the smog in the city. He could feel the tensions rising. He was about to speak, move, or anything just to make the awkwardness go away.

Until something connected to his face. He was disoriented. Somehow he ended up on the floor, facing a furious Sora. Maybe it was the fact that he was dazed, but he could have sworn he saw armor on his friend. As soon as he blinked the vision faded, and Sora returned to normal. Well… Angry normal. Roxas rubbed the side of his face. Tears started to spring up from his eyes. Not that he was crying cause of the pain, but because he was totally shocked. For a gay guy, Sora packed a mean punch. He licked his lips, tasting a coppery substance. Anger bubbled up, "What in the hell was that for! I tell you and you freaking punch me in my maw!" He shouted. Sora just stared at him, silent. He turned the other way, back facing Roxas, "I told you.." he started, glancing backwards at the blond. God, Sora could be mistaken for the angel of vengeance with the look he was giving now, "I told you to leave it be Roxas. I said to stay away from it. Now look at what you have done. You have messed up everything! Do you even understand that!" He asked spinning around in a flash. He kneeled down over the top of Roxas, eyes flashing a cold blue, "Did anyone contact you? Did anyone see you there?" He asked, rather harshly. Roxas scooted back a little bit. He didn't like this side of Sora.

"Y-Yes. As soon as I found it."

Sora's shoulders slumped forward and his head dropped. His hand rose again, almost like he was going to hit the blonde one more time, but the blow softened. Roxas flinched slightly, cheek stinging still from the last one. He was greeted with a tender touch, lightly caressing his face. Sora slowly rose his head, glancing at Roxas sadly. A tear streaked its way down his tanned cheek, "I can't help you anymore Roxas. If you had just.." He leaned his head against Roxas' own, closing his eyes and breathing in the blonde's scent, "listened. Your decisions are your own Roxas. I knew you were pig headed, but… I figured you would have dropped it if I asked you too."

"I-I'm sorry Sora. It's just.."

Sora shook his head, "Sorry's aren't going to get you out of what is to come Roxy." He said simply. He breathed out, "Now, you have to watch yourself. You can't trust anyone. And I mean, anyone."

Roxas just nodded, breath hitching slightly. He stared at Sora; at how close they were. Guilt was burning his chest, almost to the point where he wanted to crawl into a ditch and die. He hadn't meant for Sora to be mad at him. Hadn't meant for the school to think he was crazy. There were so many emotions running through him. Anger, guilt, confusion, paranoia… He felt like he was going to implode. He was sorry. Truly sorry that he had made Sora so angry.

In a quick flash, he pressed his lips against the other's, closing his eyes tight. Sora, pulled back in an instant, shock apparent on his face. Roxas blinked, looking at the other, before touching his lips.

Why had he done that? Why had he kissed Sora. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Was he that fucked up in his head that he was going to tease Sora like that, even in death? He wasn't gay! He knew he wasn't gay. So why had he just done that?

"I think I had better go Roxas. Just… Watch yourself."

And like that, he was gone. Vanished. Right before Roxas' eyes, leaving the blonde to his own mess of emotions. Emotions that he couldn't control any longer, and couldn't share with anyone else because he had messed up. He sat where he was, rubbing the side of his face and letting the tears flow down. Everything was a mess. His life was a mess. And there was no one for him to talk to.

Wait… There was someone who might listen. Roxas sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. It was worth a shot. Maybe he would feel a little better.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Roxas, I didn't expect to see you back for a little bit." The fiery haired man said slowly as Roxas took a seat across from him.

"I didn't expect to be back. It's just… I don't know what to do. I feel like I am going crazy."

Axel leaned forward intently, quirking a brow, "Oh. And why is that exactly?" he asked in a comforting tone. Roxas stared at the man, glaring,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Mr. Axel. Probably assign me to a mental hospital."

"Two things about that statement Roxas. One, I am a very open minded person. And two, you don't believe that yourself. Otherwise you wouldn't be back here sitting in my office." He said, with a light smile, "Remember Roxas. I am here for you to talk to without the fear of being judged. What is said in this room remains confidential."

Roxas stared at him for a moment, before sighing. He was right. Roxas knew Axel would hear him out. And that was all he really needed. Was to be heard, "It might take a little bit."

"I already excused you for the day. I did run into you, after all. And after everything that has happened, I figured you would need someone to make sure you didn't get into trouble for skipping out." He said, winking, "Now please. Spill." He said, leaning back into his chair once again, folding his hands over his torso.

And spill he did. Roxas told him everything. From Sora showing up, to his new found obsession with finding the killers, to actually meeting some of them. All up to the point where he kissed Sora and broke down. The whole time, Axel showed no signs of laughter or disgust. Just sympathy and care. Those green eyes convincing him to tell more and more. All in all, Axel was kind. His acidic green eyes just begged for Roxas to tell him more, and for once Roxas felt secure. He no longer felt crazy. Once he finished telling his story he hung his head,

"So… Sora didn't want you after these guys? So he punched you? I was wondering where you got that nice little mark from. He must be a strong little guy." Axel teased, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Roxas laughed as more tears sprang to his eyes, "yeah. He's got quite the left throw."

"But all joking aside, do you have the little trinket you found? Maybe I can give some insight to what it symbolizes."

Roxas dug into his pocket, removing the metallic insignia. He lightly placed it on the desk.

Axel's kind eyes instantly turned to stone as he gazed at the trinket. He shook his head, eyes narrowing at the blonde, "Where did you find this again?"

"In the sleeping bag Sora had… Have you seen it before?"

Axel stood up and walked over to the window to shut the shades, "Yes Roxas. Someone… Dear to me was taken by the group who wears that emblem. I thought that maybe you were after someone else, but this is deep Roxas. Way deep. I am glad that you talked with me about this. How into this endeavor are you? Willing to die for the boy who loved you?"

Roxas blinked at the mood shift. Obviously he had struck a nerve, "I… I don't know now. He wanted me to stop."

"Roxas.. He also told you that you had passed the point of no return pretty much. Will you continue, and not only help yourself but me as well. Because I want revenge for my lover too Roxas. But I can't do it alone, and you have heart. A lot of heart."

Roxas wanted to stop him to tell him that they weren't lovers. They were just friends. But decided against it. If he could get some real help from an actual adult who knew his pain… "I would die for him. Yes."

Axel smiled slowly, sticking his hand out slowly, "Well then… Care to be partners? Maybe we can take them down a notch."

Roxas extended his hand and shook. Something sank in his stomach. He felt as if he was dealing with the devil, "Yeah… Hopefully. But Mr. Axel… Who are they?"

Axel stared at him a moment, "'They' are Organization XIII. And they are more than just people… They are a cult."

Roxas bit his lip, "How many people follow them?"

Axel looked at him, "Thirteen."

Roxas stared at him for a moment, before nodding his head. Axel sighed, "Okay kid… Go home. Get some rest. Tomorrow we will start working on plans and ways to find them."

Roxas nodded, slowly walking towards the door, "And Roxas. Don't tell anyone. Not even Sora. Don't want another shiner from him, do you?" He asked teasingly. Roxas smirked, shaking his head.

He walked out, closing the door behind him slowly. He had finally found what he wanted… But why did it feel so wrong?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel watched the blonde leave the door frame, and continue out of the school. He flipped his cell phone open, watching out of the blinds, "It seems that the kid lost everything in a matter of hours." He said to the deep voice on the other end, "Sora tried warning him about us, but the kid didn't listen. He is as good as ours now. He fell for my story very easily. Guess when you loose everything, you become so desperate for a like mind that you snag the first person that is like you. And you said my skills were useless."

"Don't get cocky Axel. Until the kid is delivered to Xemnas, I don't want to hear a word. You blow this, and you will suffer an eternity in the deepest circle of hell. You understand?"

"Oh calm your horses ms. Melodramatic. I will taint and conform the kid to our ways. He won't even know he is a part of us until it is too late."

"We will see Axel. I will tell the boss to start preparing."

_Click_

Axel sighed, watching the blonde go down the block. Maybe they could get over the treachery when he was a part of them. He wasn't a bad kid at all, and the potential he had for the Organization… But all good things came to those who waited.

And waiting was one of Axel's specialties.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive any mistakes that may have slipped past my sights. Read and Review as they do make me happy to see =) Hope you all enjoy!<strong>


	7. If you go, then so will I

"Sora?"

No answer. No flash of light. Nothing to indicate that Sora was even there listening to him. Where had the kid run off to? Damn it. He should have never kissed Sora. Probably confused the hell out of him. Heck, he had confused himself! Where had that emotion come from? They had been really close friends. Maybe a little too close. And maybe Roxas had stared into Sora's eyes a little too long during wrestling matches when he lost. But… but that didn't make him gay! Didn't mean that he liked Sora in a boyfriend way!

Or did it? God. This was all so ridiculous. And what did it matter? Okay, so say he admitted to being gay. Sora was dead now, and there could be nothing between them. So there was no point in him even being gay. So there. He wasn't.

He nodded his head in affirmation to himself. But that didn't mean he believed what he had just told himself. Something had stirred in him when he pressed his lips against the chocolate haired boy. He pushed it out of his head and continued his walk down the road.

The bright side of this whole day had been the fact that he found someone who believed him. Someone who was going to help him because they understood what he was feeling. A smile broke across his features. He would get his revenge.

'_You can't trust anyone. And I mean, anyone.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas grew anxious all throughout school. The looks. The laughs. Everything was tuned out to him. Axel had told him today they would start their pursuit. But he hadn't told Roxas a time to meet him, or even a place. He nervously tapped his pencil against his textbook while the teacher droned on and on about the days lesson. Something about viruses, or whatever. Roxas already knew most about the things anyway. He glared out the window, tapping intensifying,

"Roxas!" the teacher yelled, glaring. The blonde blinked, glancing at the teacher with a blank look, "Are you quite done with your incessant drumming? I am trying to teach the others so they can pass." She said irritably. He nodded slowly, eyes wide. He hadn't even realized it was that loud. The teacher looked at him for a moment, "Look Roxas, I unders-"

"Mrs. Aeris?" the intercom blared through the classroom, causing everyone to jump. The teacher remained silent for a moment,

"Yes?"

"We need Roxas to come to the Councilor's office."

Roxas was out of the room faster than Aeris could respond. Hell, faster than anyone could react. The teacher looked toward the empty desk, a sad look on her face, "He is on his way." She responded, glancing towards the door before sighing, "Alright class. Let's pick up where we left off. Riku, please continue reading the second paragraph…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He never slowed down. He couldn't afford to stop and think about what he was getting into. Afterall, if he did that he would start to doubt himself. Start to doubt the whole thing. He had already spent most of the night trying to convince himself that this would be another goose-chase. He also thought about how it was a plot for the councilor to get into his mind and convince him to move on. But he believed what Axel had said. He knew Axel was being sincere when he spoke of his friend being taken from him.

He stopped at the door leading into Axel's room to catch his breath. He rapped on the door quickly, making sure that the coast was clear for him to come in,

"It's open."

He threw the door open, and glanced into the room to spot the familiar red hair. He walked in, all business, closing the door and looking Axel in his green orbs, "So, what's the plan?" he asked taking a seat from across the older man.

"Whoa… You just got here and you automatically assume that it's about our plans? Don't miss a beat do you?" He asked, staring at a couple of papers. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Fine. I can see your point of view. Just let me ask you a few questions before we actually begin to plan things out." He stated, setting the papers down, and looking at Roxas. Roxas simply nodded in agreement,

"Good. You do realize this is going to be dangerous. There is a chance you can die. I already told you that there are thirteen of them, but that doesn't mean they aren't powerful. Their occult is real, and they might as well be monsters."

"Mr. Axel, I already told you I am willing to lay my life down to do this." Roxas stated.

Axel nodded, glancing back down at the papers, "Of course… Now one more thing. Are you willing to kill? Are you willing to readily strike down the members and helpers of the group? Do anything to get information from any of them? Study their occult to learn procedures to counter-act whatever they plan?" he asked.

Roxas was taken back by this on. He stared at the mess of fiery hair, thinking his answer over. Was he willing to kill for this? Would he be any better than them if he did that? And what did Axel mean by counter-act what they plan? Or get information from them… Did that mean torture? It was a deep question, but the answer was simple, "Yes. I am. If it means I can avenge Sora, then I am willing to do anything."

Axel glanced up, saying nothing. He squinted at Roxas, "Are you sure? You will have to do everything exactly as I say, and when I say it. There can be no hesitation when our times come to strike."

Roxas stared back at him, eyes shining "Yes Mr. Axel. I will do everything you say, when you say it."

"Good. And please, Mr. Axel is not cool. Call me Axel. Mr. is too formal. I don't like it." He stated matter-of-factly. He let out a breath of air, before turning the sheets of paper around so Roxas could see, "This is our first lead. Now, he isn't a part of the occult directly… But his death will gather their attention to this area. Which is a good thing. Everyone that is close to them will be on alert, making easier targets to notice. " Axel stated simply.

Roxas looked the papers over. One was a psych report on the man, who was named, "Blake Gentry? Isn't that the guy who works at the breadstore? He isn't all that old!"

"That's the thing about the Organization. They target the young to help them out. Less suspicious if teens are hanging out at night, rather than full grown adults in a group.. right?" Roxas nodded slowly,

"I guess… yeah. Makes sense. So what is he to them?"

"He is a messenger between members. He will deliver whatever his master wishes to say to another, who will then pass it to theirs. Very clever of them. They never have to come out and risk themselves."

Roxas shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I'd hate to be the person who does that though… So has he done anything to justify him dying?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "He works for the Organization Roxas. What else is needed to warrant death?" he asked slowly.

Roxas looked at him, "Well I mean… That is a good reason, but…"

"Roxas, you told me you do not mind killing to get to the Organization. This is one of those moments where you will have to do it, if you want to progress… Plus, I heard he was the one to track down Sora. He played his part in your friends death."

Roxas' eyes hardened. Then that sealed it. He would do what needed to be done, "So, how do we go about getting him? I mean. We can't just kill him in the daylight."

"You are right about that. Tonight I will capture him," Axel said slowly, ripping a piece of paper from a book and writing something, "Meet me here at this place, when the sun goes down. I will have him there."

Roxas accepted the paper, stuffing it into his pocket, "Do you need my help for capturing him?"

"No Roxas. I can handle that part. I just want you to be present when things go down so you can see what is expected of you." Axel said, picking up the papers and placing them back into a file. He waved towards the door, "Now get back to class Roxas. I don't want to make you miss a lot in your classes."

Roxas nodded slowly, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Roxas…" the blonde stopped, turning slightly, "If you go to the meeting place I designated for this to start… There is no going back. We will have to finish what we started. You realize this, right?"

"Yes sir."

Axel nodded, waving towards the door again, "Good. No getting cold feet, because that would kill us both. Literally."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Axel waited until he was sure the boy was gone. He sighed, shaking his head. It was almost too easy to get the boy to do what he wanted. He almost felt bad about the whole situation. But they needed him, just like he needed them. He flipped open his cell phone, pressing a button. The phone dialed a number, which immediately was answered,

"Stage one has begun. The boy will be ours soon enough. After this it will all go down quickly, so get everyone ready. The Darkness has quickly spread in his heart. We just have to amplify that with his desire to kill the one who killed his friend." Axel stated quietly.

"_Good job Number Eight. Xemnas will be pleased to hear the progress. Continue on, I will get everyone ready old friend.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I really cannot apologize enough for my excessive delay on this chapter. Life still has me pretty good. I don't even know how to describe it, haha. But I am back. I cannot give you a definite time for the next chapter, but it won't be as long as this one took. I finally got my writing mood back :D. I want to thank you for staying with me, and I hope most of you are still interested in reading and continuing with me. I don't know when I will have the next chapter for Unfamiliar Places up. I have to finish it out and then edit it really well! R and R me your thoughts, and possibly ideas on how or what you would like to see. Thank you again!<strong>


	8. There Is Nothing Left Of You

It was cold, and it was dark. Roxas stood on the outskirts of town, huddled into hoodie for warmth. He had no idea what to wear, but honestly that was the least of his worries. He managed to pick out all black clothes, unsure if that was the smart move. But what was really on his mind was the fact of what he was about to do. Or, witness. Axel hadn't said anything about him having to do anything, just see what was expected of him.

He exhaled. Roxas wasn't sure how he was going to take this. Would he become enraged and see red? Or would the weight of it all just hit him and he'd break once again? Oh God… What was he doing? Maybe he should have just stopped while he was ahead. Been happy that Sora was back. That he had his best friend back, and could talk to him once again. But there was something in his heart. Something that stirred deep with-in. He could feel it every day when he thought about Sora's death. About the one that killed him. Getting vengeance on this person… It put a fire in his heart. Quenched whatever it was in him that awakened, putting it back to its slumber. He needed to do this. Not just for Sora, but for himself as well.

"Roxas!" A whispered tone called from the shadows. He glanced around the cross roads, trying to distinguish the voice and where it came from. He peered deeper into the darkness,  
>"Roxas, who else do you think would be out here in a designated spot that only one other person knew about?" Axel asked, stepping out of the shadows. He shined a light on Roxas, causing the younger boy to squint and hold up his hand, "I like the duds. We going on a heist or something?"<br>"I wasn't exactly sure of how to dress. Not like I do this on a daily basis. Are we going to do this or not Axel?" Roxas asked irritably.

"Eager and straight to the point. I like that. Maybe you really have done this sort of thing before Roxas." Axel said, clicking the light off. Roxas lowered his hand, blinking a few times so he could get used to the darkness again. Axel kicked at the gravel for a minute before speaking again, tone more serious "Alright Roxas. I have him close by, but I'm offering one more chance to back out. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Roxas would be lying if he said he was one hundred percent sure about what he was doing. He wanted to back out as soon as he was asked. But something stirred inside of him again, and he ignored everything else, "Let's do it."  
>Axel clicked the light on, and began walking off of the road and into a pasture. It was a silent walk, giving Roxas ample time to think about what he was doing. To brace himself for what was about to happen.<p>

They were there, quicker than Roxas was imagining. Axel stopped outside of a barn, turning to face Roxas. Jesus, how far had they walked exactly? He knew it wasn't visible from the road, or at least he hoped not. He didn't think Axel was that stupid. Roxas heard something unlock, and the door was opened. They both stepped in and Roxas held his breath.  
>It wasn't what he was expecting. The guy wasn't tied up in a chair, or chained to anything. He was just standing under the light, arms crossed as he stared at the door.<br>"Glad you could make it Blake!" Axel said very cheerfully. Roxas stared into the shadows around them, not sure what he was supposed to be doing at the moment. He stepped from the path and just stuck to the shadows, watching the man closely. He wasn't old. Had just graduated from school last year. What was this kid doing with the Organization?

"Well it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. They told me that I-" Axel back-handed him. Hard. Roxas cringed as the sound resounded through the small barn.  
>"Don't talk. Only answer the questions." Axel said coldly. Roxas watched the transformation happen in an instant. Axel was no longer the warm, open person he usually was. He had become cold. His eyes focused on his victim. Apparently they weren't going to be messing around. It was just like Roxas had been earlier. Straight to the point.<p>

Blake rubbed the side of his face, glaring at Axel, "So ask then, prick."  
>"Do you remember this boy?" Axel asked, holding up a small photo of Sora. Roxas instantly recognized it. He had the same one in his wallet. One of the better school pictures that Sora had took, and that was amazing in itself. Normally the kid liked to be goofy in every single one. Blake stared at it a moment, "Yeah, actually. I do. What of it?"<br>"Did you lead the Organization to this boy?" Axel asked.

Blake looked at Axel like he was crazy. There was something in his eyes, but Roxas wasn't focused on that. He was more focused on the answer that came next.

"Of course I did. You know-" Axel hit him again, harder than the last time. Roxas wasn't aware of what he was doing. His legs moved on their own, and before he knew it he was standing behind Blake,  
>"Who killed him?" he asked, quietly.<p>

Blake blinked, turning around to face the blonde. He squinted slightly and cocked his head to the side, "And who are you exactly?"  
>"That doesn't matter. Who killed him?" Roxas asked, lip twitching. His heart picked up pace, and the writhing crept through every muscle in him, "Tell me. Who. Killed. Sora."<br>Blake looked back at Axel, who proceeded to nod slightly. The kid smirked, "Well… Number Two of course. He's the one who loses his temper the fastest."

"Do you regret it? The fact that you got him killed." Roxas asked, "The fact that his life was taken away from his family, friends… Me?"

Blake stared at Roxas, a grin forming on his face, "Not at all. In fact, I wish that I had been there when it happened. I wish that I was the one who killed him. I hated that little queer."  
>It happened fast. Something took a hold of him. Anger, fear, and bloodlust all compiled in him. He lost it. There was no warning in his attack. He felt no pain as his head crashed into the other's. Didn't feel the wound that had formed on his own head. He curled his fists and started pounding on the guy at every available surface. Blake lashed out at Roxas in defense, connecting, but not able to stop the berserker rage he had helped create. Roxas could hear himself screaming, could see the damage he was doing, but he couldn't stop.<p>

Roxas ducked, dodging Blake's swing. He rushed forward grabbing the other's waist and pushing them both to the ground. Roxas pinned Blake's arms down, his vision turned red, and he unleashed everything he had. No one talked to Sora like that. No one would disrespect him, or hurt him intentionally. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shine. When the haze was gone, Roxas was on top of Blake. A knife was lodged against the kid's throat, and the holder was…

Himself.

Roxas blinked, staring at his bloodied hands to the knife. When and where had he gotten this?  
>"Finish it Roxas. He helped kill Sora. He helped kill my wife. We know who to target now Roxas, do it!" Axel said, kneeling next to the blonde.<br>"Fuck you Axel, you know damn well w-" Roxas pressed the knife harder against Blake's throat. The feeling was coming back. Crawling through his muscles, pushing him forward. Willing him to end the other's life.

The knife fell to the floor with a clang, and Roxas shot up off the other like he was a hot skillet, "I can't." he said hoarsely, "Because no matter what. No matter how much I hate him and what he does, He isn't the one who killed Sora." He said, turning to walk out of the barn. Axel could do what he wanted, but Roxas was finished. There was the sound of movement, which Roxas took as Axel finishing the job,

"Kid!"

Roxas turned to find Axel on the ground, and Blake charging him. Knife in hand. He sharply inhaled, spinning to his left to dodge the blade, though not fast enough. It sliced through the fabric of his shirt and into the soft flesh of his stomach. Fury took over again. He grabbed Blake's knife arm and the back of his neck without missing a beat. Using the momentum Blake had, he spun on his heel and sent the other boy flying towards the wall.

Roxas watched as the other kid tripped from the speed, and the sound of something forced through flesh filled the air. Roxas blinked, staring at the motionless figure of Blake. He took a step forward, keeping his distance. It was only then that he saw the prongs protruding from the other boy's back. Roxas rushed forward kneeling at Blake's side. No. No, no, no it wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't going to kill anyone tonight…  
>Blake looked at him, mumbling something. Roxas leaned in closer, staring at the other, "What?" he asked. Blake coughed, speckling Roxas with a spray of blood and saliva, "Axel…."<br>And then he was gone. Roxas stared at Blake for the longest time, trying to sort out what happened. He hadn't meant to kill him. Just to get him off his back… The beating he had given the other was good enough.

"Well kid… You beat him to where he was unrecognizable, then killed him. That's classy." Axel said, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas glanced up,

"I- I didn't mean to Axel… I didn't know…"  
>"It's okay kid. I'm glad you did kill him. He was a worthless soul anyway, but he did work for the Organization. I can assure you. We did the world some good."<p>

Roxas stood up, taking one last look at the kid, "Yeah… But.."  
>"Come on kid. Let's get you home. I'll make an excuse for you tomorrow at school. Don't worry about coming in. It gets a lot easier though. I promise you."<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was almost 1 in the morning by the time he got home. His mother had already gone to sleep, passed out on the couch. Roxas snuck in, and crept up the stairs, praying that she wouldn't wake up. To his luck, she didn't. He thanked the heavens, and made a bee-line straight for his room. He closed the door quietly, locking it behind him, and stood there. His wounds began to ache, pain finally hitting him as the adrenaline wore off. He had killed someone tonight. Maybe not intentionally, but he still killed someone. They had a life, a job… Was he any better than Sora's killer now? Yes. He was. He was justified in his actions. If the law wasn't going to take the Organization down, then he was. He walked into his bathroom, stripping off the soiled shirt and throwing it away. He would have to burn all of this at some point. He glanced in the mirror, looking at the gash that ran across his stomach. He winced, finally seeing how deep it really was. And his head. It was already bruised and gashed from where he had knocked heads together. He looked like a literal bloody mess. He touched the wound, wincing . God, what had he done…

"Hello Roxas… What exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Roxas slowly turned towards the doorway, staring at the chocolate haired boy who blocked it. His mouth went dry, and his eyes grew wide. The stirring in him shrunk away from the very presence of the youth, trying to hide in the darkest corners of Roxas' heart.

"H-Hi Sora…."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I haven't exactly spent a lot of time editing this one, so there was some mistakes in there that I definitely didn't see. I hope you all liked this addition. It was a little darker than I was expecting, and I have come to the conclusion that this will be a dark story until I get to the end of it. Might even have a sequel planned ;). Buuut, I am going to enjoy writing the next chapter, as I already have an idea of what I want. I promise it will be a chapter devoted to Roxas and Sora, although I don't know if I will have any smut added to it yet. There is a chance, but don't hold your breath haha. R&amp;R as I do appreciate the criticism and your thoughts on how the story is progressing! Thank you!<strong>


	9. I Can See It In Your Eyes

It was an odd sensation. Roxas had never really been scared to the point where his Fight or Flight reflexes had to kick in, but at this point it was the only thing that consumed him. There was no way he could fight, so he slowly back away, glancing down at the tiles. He swallowed hard, unable to produce any saliva. God damnit, Sora always picked the most inopportune times to appear.

But something was different this time. He could see more than just light on Sora's back. Instead, there were beautiful, bright white wings folded neatly against his back. The wings were beautiful, and pure. But that wasn't the only thing different. Sora wasn't dressed the same. In fact, Roxas wouldn't even say dressed. More like armor-clad. White-silver armor gleamed on the tan boy, almost like it was fresh from a forge. Roxas had to squint to make out the design. It took a moment for the blonde to realize it wasn't a design, rather words written all over the white metal in a foreign language.

Sora glanced down, cocking his head to the side before glancing back up at Roxas, "What? Is there something on me?"  
>Roxas looked into the brown haired boy's eyes, not able to speak. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time, but it raised so many questions, "Yeah… Why are you in armor? And when did you get legit wings?"<br>Sora's face dropped, and something filled it. Worry, anger, confusion? Maybe all of the above. Sora turned around mumbling something as he waved a hand across his chest. Faster than Roxas could blink, the armor and wings disappeared, and he was back to the normal Sora he was used to, clad in the usual red shorts and short sleeve. He stared at Roxas warily, "Okay, back to my original question. Care to explain yourself? Now I need to know because you aren't supposed to see me that way. No human is. Hell Roxas, no human is supposed to see me _at all_. What exactly have you been doing since I've been gone, because it doesn't look too good from my point of view."

Roxas stared at the other, voice caught in his throat. His arm began to burn, but he didn't dare look away. He began to scratch the spot, completely scared. Completely tongue tied at the thought of what Sora would do. How he would react… How he would leave. Tears began forming in his eyes, and Roxas tried to blink them away. He couldn't risk losing Sora again. Couldn't have him disappear on him again. He would lose it, "Please… Don't leave again Sora. If I tell you… You can't leave."

Sora looked at him, carefully nodding his head in agreement. Roxas stared for a moment, before looking back at the tiles, scuffing them with his shoes, "I-It happened so fast Sora… I found someone like me. Someone who lost someone close to them as well. By the same people. He told me who it was that I was after… " he paused, feeling Sora's glare from the doorway. He shifted uncomfortably, "We found one of their informers, and got into a fight." He finished, not wanting to tell everything to the angel before him.

"Is that all?" Sora asked, voice low and menacing.

"Yes."  
>"Looks like a lot of blood for just a throwdown. Are you sure?" He spoke, voice hiding something dangerous within a faint warning.<p>

"I-I'm sure…" Roxas said, glancing up. He should've told Sora the whole story. Came clean to the only person he could. But fear prevented him from doing so, "We all walked aw-"  
>"Do not lie to me as if I am an adolescent being who has been sheltered by the laws of this world Roxas!" Sora yelled, rising into the air. Everything about the youth changed. The once blue eyes faded to a deep gold as his armor and wings returned, lifting him into the air so that he hovered above the blonde. Roxas fell to his knees, staring at Sora as tears began to fall from him freely, "I am not a child any longer Roxas, and I will not be lied to anymore! I know you hide something in your heart, for I know you! All hearts beat in truth, so I will find out one way or another! Now speak!" The walls rattled around Roxas, and the floor began to shake. The mirror he had looked at moments ago shattered, raining glass on the sink and floor. He could feel the wrath and anger of Sora hitting him in waves, enveloping him to the point where he couldn't breathe. He hid his face from Sora, sobbing uncontrollably.<p>

And then, it stopped. Everything became still and quiet again, save for the remaining glass falling to the floor with soft clinks. Roxas didn't dare look up. Didn't dare to face the angered Sora. He heard shifting movements, glass crunching, and then two arms enveloped around him pulling him into an embrace.  
>"Shhhh…" Sora said softly, voice soothing, "It is okay. Tell me, Roxas. I cannot change what has already been done, but I can listen. I have always been here to listen to you, and that will not change."<p>

But Roxas couldn't speak. Only sobs would come out. Something in him had broke, releasing all the hurt and fear that Roxas had welled up inside of himself. It was like a dam had burst, and everything was flooding out. He was terrified, scared, and so alone..

Eventually, his sobs began to subside with the sound of Sora soothing him, and sheltering him, "I- I killed someone Sora." He could feel Sora tense up slightly, "It wasn't on purpose… It just happened so fast. The informant… He insulted you. Said that he had wished he could have killed you himself. I lost it Sora. I began to punch him, headbutt him… Anything I could do to inflict pain. I had him on the ground, and a knife was in my hand all of a sudden. But I stopped myself. I didn't do it Sora," Roxas said, rushing his words so that Sora would understand he hadn't meant to, "I-I got up, dropped the knife and turned away but… The kid came after me with the same knife. He tried to kill me. I grabbed… I grabbed his arms and shirt and pushed him away from me, but he tripped and, and…" Roxas didn't finish the sentence. Just let it hang there in the open for Sora to conclude.

It was silent for a long time. No one said anything. Roxas stayed at Sora's chest, silently letting tears fall as he listened to Sora's breathing, while Sora played with the blonde's hair slowly and calmly.

"Oh Roxas…." Sora said quietly, "Why couldn't you have just listened to me?" He whispered slowly. There was another silent pause, before Sora stood up, lifting Roxas with him. Sora tilted Roxas' head so that they were facing each other, "You are too pig-headed, you know that? There are things set into motion now because of this Roxas, and you are the main part." He said sadly, staring at the other. The blonde began to scratch the burning sensation again, nerves taking over for the awkward silence that was forming. Sora sighed, glancing away and shaking his head, "It is going to be a long road Roxas. For the both of us. You need to get cleaned up, before someone sees you like this. Take your shower, I will still be here when you get out."

Sora stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door softly. Roxas stood there for a minute, dazed and lost. He picked up a small brush from under the sink, cleaning the broken glass from the floor so he wouldn't slice his feet up. As he swept the glass up, his image was reflected back at him, allowing him to see himself for the first time since Sora showed up. He looked like even more of a mess than before. He grimaced, walking towards the trash bin to dump the useless pieces.  
>"…What are you going to do Sora. You know the rules." A deep voice spoke, muffled slightly by the door. Roxas blinked. Who the hell was here now? It wasn't someone he knew from what he had heard. He leaned against the door, listening.<br>"I know Michael. But I can't."  
>"Sora. He has become a danger now. You have sensed it, haven't you."<br>"There is something hiding there. Something Dark, yes. But it's Roxas. He wouldn't act upon it." Sora said quietly.

"He killed someone. And that was just the start. He is a key piece in this, and if we can take that key away…"  
>"No! He can fight it, I know it. I trust him to."<br>"Sora! Do not confuse mercy with blind love. You are a caring person, but you are too attached. If you want, I will do the deed. I just figured it would have been better if it was someone he trusted that ended this." The man known as Michael whispered. Roxas' heart started speeding up. What did they mean by end this? Him? He backed away from the door slowly, breathing heavily. Oh God… Oh God they were going to kill him. Sora was going to kill him.  
>"Eavesdropping isn't very nice." Someone said from behind him. Roxas flipped around, almost crying out. Good lord, what was with everyone appearing out of nowhere!<p>

His voice caught as he recognized the clothing. Black hood and coat, pulled up so he couldn't see their face, though the voice sounded familiar…

"Roxas, they are plotting exactly what you are thinking. They want to kill you. To keep you from us because they are afraid of our power. You're the one that can unlock everything for us. For yourself."

"Sora wouldn't… He wouldn't kill me!" Roxas said quietly, shaking his head. The hooded figure waved towards the door,

"Go ahead. Take a listen again."  
>Roxas stared at the person for a moment, head still shaking. Eventually, he leaned in against the door again. Sora was speaking again,<br>"… Fine. I will do it. You just have to give me time. This… This isn't exactly easy for me."  
>Roxas shot back from the door. Not believing what he had just heard. After everything he had done… After how close they were, After… After he had kissed him. Roxas instinctively touched his lips, lost in his own world.<br>"We can help you Roxas. You can become Thirteen. You've already been chosen. Marked." Roxas rubbed the burning spot on his arm, glancing down. A pale scar was beginning to form..  
><em>XIII<em>

He spun on his heel, glaring at the hooded figure, "No. You killed Sora. You took my friend from me, and caused all of this to happen."  
>"He had to die Roxas. To begin the ceremony so that we might gain the power we deserve. The power that you will unlock for us all." The man said reaching his hand out towards the blonde.<br>"What, so you can murder me too? I don't think so!" Roxas said, taking a step back.

"No. You must not die Roxas. You must be alive for it to work, and remain alive. You are one of us." The man said slowly, "Can you feel it? The Darkness in your heart? I can sense it, so you must be able to too. It isn't a bad thing, Roxas. If you embrace it you can become powerful. More powerful than any of the other Organization members. Powerful enough to take the life of who killed your dear Sora. Even if said boy wants to kill you now."  
>The stirring in his heart began again. Writhing in anger, "Why would you help me kill who killed Sora?"<br>The hooded figure slowly lifted his hands, pulling at the hood and tugging it back.

Red, spiked hair framed a pale face. Roxas gasped, "A-Axel!"

"Yes Roxas. I am a member of the Organization. But my words were and still are true. They took my wife.. I did the only thing I could. Joined them. Learned their secrets and gained their strength. But you… You are the key to destroying them. The key to helping me earn my vengeance."

Roxas looked back at the door, stuck between two worlds.

"Let me put it this way Roxas. Either you come with me, or They will kill everyone you love. Including Sora. But this time he won't come back. It will be forever."  
>Roxas' snapped his head at Axel, "Is that a threat?"<p>

Axel shook his head, "No. It is a promise Roxas."

The blonde was taken aback. He stared at Axel for a moment, hoping to see signs of a lie… "You aren't bluffing. I can sense that… But… Why am I so special? That Angels are scared of me, and a Group needs me.. What am I?"  
>Someone knocked on the door, "Roxas? Who are you talking to?"<br>It was Sora. Axel didn't hesitate. He gripped Roxas' arm tightly and held out his hand, "Time to go, otherwise you're dead." A black portal opened up in front of them. Roxas' eyes widened, and he pulled back,  
>"Wait… Sora wouldn't.."<br>"He will Roxas, and he is going to. Come back with me. Avenge him, and find your peace with the rest of us."  
>"Roxas! Who is that?!" The door shattered, throwing Roxas off balance. Axel gripped tighter, taking advantage of the boy's imbalance by using the momentum to throw Roxas into the portal. Roxas cried out, turning to face the exit. He watched the brunette slice something downward, cutting at the spot where Roxas had been. Roxas blinked, and Axel looked back, "Avenge her for me Kid. Now you see what must be done…"<br>He heard Sora yell out for Roxas,  
>Then nothing but darkness took over<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you, another chapter. Since there wasn't a lot of yaoi in this, I figured I would make a one shot for New Years to make up for it :) I am in the process of working on it now! Let me know what you think, and hopefully I will have another chapter soon.<strong>


	10. Sing the Anthem of the Angels

It was completely black. Darkness was surrounding him, suffocating him. Pressing down on him without any mercy. And yet, he remained calm and collected. It was uncomfortable, and yet he felt like he belonged in there. Surrounded by nothing. He breathed in slowly, taking in as much air as he could. Where was he?  
>"Hello?" He called out slowly, turning around. Still no signs to show he was anywhere. After spinning around multiple times, he decided to sit down for a moment and let everything register.<br>Sora had tried to attack him. If Axel hadn't thrown him when he had…

But Sora wouldn't do that… Wouldn't try to kill him.  
>And yet the conversation he had had with that Michael guy said otherwise. Sora had, in fact, tried to attack Roxas. Tears started up in the other's eyes, and he pulled his legs to his chest. His best friend had tried to kill him. Over what? Why was he so fucking special? Why was he needed so badly by the Organization? So many questions, and he doubted any of them would be answered. The only one who would have answered was Axel. Even then he wouldn't have been told the truth because Axel had tricked him. Lied to him. Sora was right. He couldn't trust anybody. And that included the one who told him that.<br>Suddenly, Roxas felt more alone than he ever had. Now there was no one to turn to. No one to run to when things got bad. No one to tell him it was alright. If the one person he trusted, hell even loved, tried to kill him..  
>Roxas blinked, breath stopping. Had he said he loved his best friend? Surely he meant in a brother way, right? Because he was completely straight…<br>But Roxas wasn't even fooling himself this time. Maybe he wasn't straight, and all those feelings that he held for Sora were true… But now, after everything that happened…  
>"…It's opening.."<br>A voice echoed. Roxas shot up, glancing around in the darkness. Had he finally snapped? Finally go completely bat-shit crazy? He walked towards the sound of the voice, hearing more and more now. Getting louder and louder until,

A faint light appeared before him, yellow in its glow. Like a candle had been lit. He continued walking towards it, raising his hand so he wasn't completely blinded from the change in lighting.  
>And then the darkness was gone. He squinted, looking around where he could manage. He could see figures standing around him, all hooded and clad in… Oh shit.<br>"Where is number seven Roxas?" a voice spoke, calmly.  
>Roxas glanced towards the figures, shrugging, "H-He.."<br>"Pushed you in and took the fall." A girl said, familiarity ringing in Roxas' ears. He cut his eyes, "That is so like Axel. Trying to steal the spot light and go down in history forever. Too bad he won't." She said with a wave of her hand.  
>"Enough Larxene. Roxas is here now. As Axel has already explained," A man said, stepping from the shadows, "You have been marked as our Thirteenth member. You will complete this Organization, Roxas. You only need accept. You have done the dirty work, now it is the easy part."<br>Roxas looked at the other figure, "Are you fucking crazy? Why would I ever join you guys?"  
>"Because deep down, you truly want to Roxas. Your heart called from the shadows, opening the portal here. No one knows where this place is other than our members."<br>"That is bullshit. Axel threw me into the portal. I would never partake in what you guys do, nor call for your help"  
>"It isn't bullshit Roxas. The only way to create a destination is when you are inside the portal. You were the only one in there. Your heart called out to here, and now…" Roxas recognized the voice. It was the pink haired man he had encountered with Larxene. He balled his fist up, gritting his teeth,<br>"I want to find Sora's killer."  
>"But that isn't all, is it? You have always craved power. Craved it to save your friends, family, and what have you. But you couldn't. You watched most of them die. Didn't you Roxy. Specially that Sora kid. Didn't he die because you were late to meet him? And when you held him. My, my, my that was so sad. Even made me tear up a little." Larxene spoke, stepping closer to the blonde, "And now that same friend, the one who you shared secrets with. The one who was always the closest to you, and the one that you loved… Is out to kill you. Is ordered to kill you, and will happily oblige. Doesn't sound like much of a friend or a lover, hm?"<br>"Shut up…" Roxas said, anger starting to course through him.  
>"Or how about his brother? The one who abandoned you? Who shamelessly humiliated you in front of the entire school by saying you were obsessed. The one who said that you had completely lost your marbles." She continued, stepping even closer to him, "And finally the man who you murdered in cold blood because you couldn't hold it back anymore. All because Sora could do nothing but make everything worse for you."<p>

The anger stopped, dead in it's tracks. His blood ran cold, and he dropped to his knees. She was right… Everything she had said. Sub-consciously he had known the pitchfork was there. Had seen the hilt of the knife in the young man's waistline. Had been betrayed by Vanitas…  
>"Sora knew I was hardheaded… Knew I would persist if he told me to stay away…" Roxas mumbled weakly. Larxene stepped back, glancing at their leader in shock. The man nodded slightly, approving of what she had done, and turned his back<p>

"Yes Roxas. The world is full of betrayal. But we know that. We have been there; experienced it first hand. We will gladly accept you into our family. You need only embrace the darkness inside yourself." He spoke, deep voice echoing off of the walls around them.  
>Roxas' lip twitched as he ran everything through his mind. Anger coming back, but in a different form. The mark on his arm burned once again, but he ignored it. The barrier that he had built up around his heart cracked, and when his thoughts came upon Sora trying to kill him everything crashed. He let out a scream filled with rage and betrayal, taking everyone in the room by surprise. But he wasn't in the room anymore. He was inside of himself, breaking everything that once held him back. Hating the one he loved the most, and allowing the hate to fuel a fire in him,<p>

"Good Roxas. Let it all out. Let the darkness take over and feed you. From this source, you will derive your power, and soon there will be more. You need only unlock it for everyone and we will help guide you along the way. No more will you be the one on the end. No more will you be the crazy one. You will have respect Roxas. You will finally have a true family. Now… Be reborn Roxas. Be reborn and take your place in our family."

The strength of emotions and darkness were starting to pull him down. He cried out as his vision became fuzzy. Everything was spinning, and the ground seemed to cradle him as he slumped over. His lids grew heavy, and everything began to fade away,

"W-Why Sora…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
>He awoke in a panic, flailing as he kicked the covers off and jumped out of the bed,<br>"Dear God Thirteen calm down." A female said, standing up from the place she had been resting. Roxas blinked staring at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side,

"Do I… do I know you?"

"Yes, you do. Now here take these and get dressed. You've been out for a while Roxas, and you have a lot of catching up to do." She said, picking up a bundle from the table and shoving it towards him. He slowly reached out, taking the clothes and boots from her hand cautiously. A black mark caught his attention, and he glanced to his forearm. In bold black print, the characters XIII stood out in contrast against his pale skin. He blinked, not remembering getting a tattoo. Hell he didn't remember anything…  
>"W-Where am I? And who are you?" He asked, voice hollow.<p>

"You're home! And don't worry. You will meet everyone soon." She said, walking out of the small room. She popped her head back into the doorway, a small smile on her face, "I'm Larxene though, and welcome home Roxas. You are the most valuable person here, and very special. Always remember that."

"O-Okay." He said, glancing at her with a small smile. But the smile didn't feel real. Completely foreign on his lips. And he felt hollow and cold. Had he always been like this?  
>He quickly changed into the black clothing and coat that Larxene had been in, staring at himself in the mirror. There was a faint bruise on his head and soft pink flesh where wounds had once been. Had he been in a fight? How long had he really been out for If he didn't remember all of this…<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The days began to pass into week, and Roxas found his place among the family. They treated him awesomely. Had a musician who tried to teach him some things, Demyx, he recalled his name being. And a sharp-shooter who, ironically, had an eyepatch was named Xigbar. But the one person that Roxas grew close to was a fiery-haired man named Axel. Roxas would constantly hang around him in the infirmary, joking, laughing, being weirdos. But no matter how funny or happy Roxas thought he was, he never actually felt it. He was completely hollow, and void of anything. But anger and betrayal remained in him. He knew what those felt like, and could feel it every waking day.  
>And today was no different. He did his chores, saw Axel, spoke with the other members of the mansion that might as well be a freaking castle. Was told constantly that his day to shine would be soon, that one day they would get the thing that had hurt Axel so bad.<br>That day was today.

Marluxia leaned against the wall across from Roxas, glancing at the floor, "We have spotted him Roxas. The kid that beat Axel to an inch of his life. Well, if you could call him a kid. Roxas, the time is coming for you to unlock the power we all need. The power you need, to become whole again. I can see it in your eyes." The pink-haired man said slowly, quietly, "Once we get him, you do what you have been trained to do. And everything will become quite clear for you again, and you will have all the power in the world at your fingertips. Just don't forget about us, yeah?" he asked rubbing his hand through Roxas' hair. Roxas chuckled,

"Of course Mar. How could I forget my family?"

And how could he? Everyone was unique. Axel was a pyro, Larxene was a knife freak, Vexen was a scientist, Siax had temper tantrums, and Zexion was a complete nerd… But they were his family. Had helped him back on his feet when he took a turn for the worse. Saved his life. Was helping him remember his place in the world, and teaching him things that he had forgotten. The least he could do was share the power he had been promised. That way no one would get hurt again, like Axel had. No one would harm any of his family.  
>A fire rose up in him, and anger swelled in him. No one would hurt his family anymore. He would make sure of that. And this kid, the one that he had been ordered to kill, the one that had caused so much damage to Axel and himself would fall. The one called Sora would unlock his full potential, and his family would rise from the shadows to gain what was theirs. It would be their Kingdom, and all hearts would bow to them. The earth would be theirs...<p>

He glanced at the tattoo on his arm with a grin, before looking up at Marluxia. He nodded and continued on his way, rubbing his tattoo softly.  
>Operation Kingdom Hearts was about to begin, and that Sora kid will be brought to trial for his actions.<p>

He would be felled by Roxas' own hands.

That was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty everybody, I had the oneshot written, but to be honest it was complete and utter crap. I tried to fix it, but it became even crappier. If you have some ideas you would like to see for a oneshot, PM me with your idea and I will see if I can bring it to life! =) Instead of the oneshot I wrote another chapter to this because I promised you guys something. We are getting close to the end of this fanfic, but as I said I have ideas for it's sequel! R&amp;R as I do appreciate them, and I hope you all have a safe and fun New Years!<strong>


	11. And Say the Last Goodbye

He sat there, calmly breathing in and out. Gloved hands interlaced together as his knee sporadically jumped up and down, "Where is he now?"  
>" Down in the basement. It took a while to catch him. In the end, he came to us. Seems that you are quite the magnet for him." Axel said, flicking a string of his fiery hair to the side, "They are making the preparations as we speak. It is a pretty lengthy and taxing ritual for us… But you. All you have to do is kill him."<p>

Roxas remained silent while Axel continued on about the details of the ritual. The things they had to say, the concentration it took, and the toll it took on their strength. It was a big task for everyone, and it all relied on Roxas. On him, "Look Axel. It may be taking on you guys, but have you ever killed an angel before?" Roxas retorted, interrupting the other man. The red head glanced to the side, growing quiet, "Exactly. I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but it isn't exactly the easy part of the job. You guys said I was the only one capable of it. The training I have been through has almost killed me, and there is still a big risk that I will die."

It was a sobering thought. All that he could remember was a hatred for this angel. The one that had attempted to kill Axel and himself. He could have his payback, but it came at a high price. If he was to survive it, he would be permanently marked for death by the Angels. He wouldn't be able to hide anywhere and his life would be a constant battle… But he had his family to help him. If he succeeded and they opened Kingdom Hearts his family would have the power they needed to bring the world into a peace. There would be no need to hide anymore. They would put the angels on the defensive, and remove them from the earth so a new balance could reign. A peaceful world where no turmoil or grief would happen again.

That was all Roxas wanted. Peace. His heart had been in a constant battle with anger and rage, but also a sense of loss. A loss of who he was, and another loss that he couldn't quite remember. The Organization had told him that he would remember everything when their peace fell upon the earth, "We all have important parts to play Axel. No one has a more important job than another… That is how this family works, right?"  
>"Yeah.. You are right Roxas." Axel said softly, rubbing the back of his hair. He cleared his throat and stood up slowly, "Do you think that you can do this Roxas? Are you sure that you are ready to face him? The one who ruined everything, and took your memories from you?"<p>

The blonde nodded his head, standing up beside Axel, "Yes. If we delay it any longer, than we won't have the strength to do this. We need to now."

Axel started to speak, but quickly silenced himself. He waved a hand towards the door, "This way then. Be careful Roxas… Angels may seem pure, but they will use any trick they can to distract you. You must end it quickly."

Roxas nodded, and fell into step next to the older member as they began the short walk to the basement door. He absentmindedly began to rub the tattoo that marked him as part of the Organization. Axel said that it was a rare mark. The only time someone gained a mark was when they had a skill the Organization needed. It burned itself into the person's skin, clearly marking them for the Organization to find as soon as possible. He didn't remember when his appeared. All he could remember was waking up with Larxene waiting for him. It was strange, but it was also comforting. To know that she had watched out for him and Axel.

The walk remained silent, even when they reached the door to basement. Axel grabbed the key from around his neck, and made quick work of the lock, "Now he isn't tied up or bound Rox… We can't do that to angels yet… But we do have him contained as much as we can. You will be free to move around, but so will he. Only you can enter the barrier." Axel explained again, "We will be right there with you though. I promise."

That was all he had to hear. He stepped past Axel, into the dark corridor that descended down. Darkness was nothing to be scared of for them. They were born into it, lived in it, and conquered it. Now they were it's master. He continued downward, Axel close on his heels giving helpful hints on how angels manipulated the mind.

When they finally reached the bottom, he could make out a faint light and the rest of the members. He glanced around into the blackness around them. It was like a cavern, but with no end… Like they had entered one of their portals…

"It is time, my friends. Larxene… Begin."

The blonde girl nodded.. Looked at Roxas and smiled, " Good luck Rox. We know you can do it." And with that, she clapped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to speak quietly to herself. The room began to shake subtly, causing the foundation to groan and the ceiling to release it's looser rocks. One by one the other members gave their approval to Roxas, and began to slowly chant. The room slowly began to shift around, and the rumbling became greater. Axel looked at Roxas sadly, "I won't be able to witness your fight… But I will want to hear all about it after all of this. Then we will be angel slaying machines, yeah?" he asked. He laid a gloved hand on Roxas' shoulder and squeezed, "You've come a long way. You can do this now Roxas."  
>And then he joined the chanting, each whisper being different from the one next to them. They had entered a trance like state.<p>

"Roxas. It is time." Said a voice that he hadn't heard very often. He slowly turned around, to see a white haired man, clad in black and white. Roxas put his fist over his heart and inclined slightly. It was Xemnas.. Their leader. The man held out something, offering it to Roxas, "You must use this to slay the creature. You have become strong, Roxas. I have watched your progress, and I deem you ready to slay the angel who wanted to rip you apart from us. The angel, who didn't want you to have your memories back. And the very same angel that took something from there…" he said, pointing to Roxas' heart and tapping lightly, "Now Roxas… Behold. The Gate to Kingdom Hearts.."

The man snapped his fingers, and the chanting was drowned out by the screeching of metal and rock. The ground shook harder than ever, and wind filled the cavern around them. He watched in awe as Iron, rock, light, and other materials began to raise from the ground. He lifted his hands to block out some of the debris and light that was hitting him. Was this Kingdom Hearts?

It became calm again, but a slight breeze remained. Roxas glanced at the mass before him now. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever looked at in a long time. The metal curved together to make a giant heart, that pulsated in warm colors. The design was so gothic, and ancient that Roxas could tell it had been around for a long time. The center of the heart was filled with nothing but a darkened purple light that was blocked by a large stone slab, and before that was…. The angel.

"This… Is Kingdom Hearts Roxas. The Angel must fall in it's presence in order for it to open up to us. Then we can change the world Roxas. We can make it better."

Roxas took a step forward, holding the small knife Xemnas had given him. His lip twitch as anger began to bubble up in him. Hatred, anger, loss. It was all that was moving him to the angel sitting before the gate. He felt the blade begin to grow warm in his hands, and he stole a glance down. It began to shift, changing from silver, to black and extending from him to form what resembled a key. The metal shifted, twisting around itself and into deadly points and sharp edges. But there was no doubt. He was holding the key to Kingdom Hearts.

"R-Roxas?"

That voice… He snapped his head up to see the angel standing, facing him. He squinted to get a better look, but the light coming from the gate coated his opponent in a small shadow. No matter, he didn't need to see the face that had ruined him.

He continued forward, until he passed the rune markings on the floor that trapped the other in with the gate, "Roxas… It is you! Where have you been?"

Roxas stared at the figure for a moment, silence hanging between them. He wasn't about to talk to this angel. He wasn't going to let him distract him from the real goal. He sprung forward, holding the keyblade out to his side. The darkness helped him, guided him toward his opponent with speed and silence. He slashed downward, meeting the resistance of the other's weapon. Light flashed, and Roxas became blind for a few seconds. He diverted backwards, quickly. What was this?

"So it is true then, Roxas. You really did join them. Mortals cannot see the light of my weapon. I wish it hadn't come to this Roxas…" the Angel spoke softly, pointing his sword at the ground and slamming it into the concrete. The boy changed. Silver and white armor appeared on the boy, lighting everything around him. Pure white wings sprang from his back, through the armor. An intricate design began to sprawl across the boy's armor, turning into writing. Roxas recognized a few characters. It was Hebrew and angelic. The armor flooded with it, writing a design, "I am Azreal." The boy started, eyes glowing a deep blue as the wind picked up, "I am the second angel of the apocalypse, and I will not allow you to go any further demon. It is not the time for this world to come to an end, and your attempts will go no further. I will smite you with divine swiftness." He pushed his sword deeper into the concrete, cracks began to appear in the ground, light springing out of them. It was terrifying, and awe striking. Roxas stepped to the side, avoiding the crack of light making it's way to him. Roxas smirked,

"It isn't us who are the demons. Angels have plagued humankind for too long. Taking them away from their families and friends. Causing bad things to happen to them, just to test their 'faith'. It is cruel, and we plan to change that. Give peace to them." Roxas started slowly, "We will give humans what they deserve. Their lives!"

The angel was on him in a second. Roxas reeled back slightly, but not in time. The brown-haired boy grabbed him by the coat, lifting him from the ground, "Are you that foolish Roxas? Have you fallen so low that you forgot everything about yourself? About me?"  
>Roxas glanced at the boy for a second. Something stirred within him, and for a moment he recalled the image of the same boy laughing, and sitting in a room together. He blinked, forcing the memory away. Axel had warned him of this. Angels were tricky like that. His gaze hardened, and he knocked the angels hand away from his coat. The boy stepped back, shocked. Roxas rushed forward again, bringing the keyblade up in an arc. Metal crashed against metal again. He pushed harder, leaning into it. He could feel the heat from the flames licking at his cheek. He pushed away once again, and ran to the left. This was going to be harder than he had first thought.<p>

He was troubled by that memory. False or not, the angel seemed to be genuinely familiar with him. Not from an attempted murder, but almost like they were friends…

The angel flew at him, crashing down on him. Roxas barely had time to react, "I am a weapon of the righteous. Your evil will taint this world no more. Once I am done with you Roxas, I will take the rest of the down with you. Unless you come back to me…" he said sternly, breaking the lock they were in and floating backwards. Roxas didn't give him a chance to recuperate. The angel didn't have time to react. Roxas grabbed the angel by the face, knocking him to the ground. He didn't stop, though, continuing forward, dragging the angel across the concrete roughly. He slammed him onto the stone slab blocking the gate from opening, pointing his keyblade at the boys chestplate, "Any last words… Angel?"  
>"I love you… I will always love you, Roxas."<p>

Roxas froze on the spot, staring at the angel for a long time. The light, blinding him, but he continued to stare. The way he had said it… He had meant it. Wasn't using any tricks. It was genuine love. Something stirred again, until it felt like something stabbed him. This boy… This boy wasn't just an angel. He had been important to Roxas…

The other boy took advantage of Roxas' weakened guard. He slapped his hand away, lifting Roxas up and spinning him into the stone. His body slammed into the wall, cracking it slightly and causing his body to fill with pain. He slumped to the ground, certain memories flooding his brain. A brown-haired boy smiling at him. Eyes as blue as the ocean staring at him and sparkling with hopes and dreams. Roxas holding the brown haired boy in his arms, crying as he waited.

The angel lifted him up by the coat again, placing him against the stone and pointing his sword at the other's chest, "I am sorry Roxas… Goodbye my friend."

"Sora…" Roxas mumbled, head pounding and body wracked with pain. The tattoo on his arm began to burn again, and he could feel anger and sadness overtaking him again.. The memories were going away, "Sora!" He called again, looking at the other boy. Shock stopped Sora for a moment, and he glanced at the blonde with sad eyes,

"It is too late Roxas. This must happen."

Sora pushed forward quickly, his sword impaling Roxas into the stone. Roxas screamed for a second before his body was overtaken by the flames. He grabbed at the sword, but his vision began to fade in and out. He tried to scream again, but couldn't get the air. He looked at Sora, pleading for help, but the boy wasn't going to.

All Roxas could see was the tears that rolled from his eyes, and his lips move once again

"I love you Roxas."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

He was walking alone again. Surrounded completely by darkness. His failures and broken dreams, dancing around him like some sick joke. He knew he was dead. Could remember the feeling of death over taking him as the flames burned him. Remembered seeing the beautiful angel that was his downfall. He had become a monster. Had tried to kill his best friend and joined the Organization that had done it the first time. All because of the darkness in his heart. Blue eyes glanced down at his bare chest. He could see the wound where Sora's sword had impaled him. It was a bigger sword than he thought. The scar ran, easily, from the bottom of his collar bone to the middle of his abdomen. No wonder why Sora was such a badass…

"Roxas.." He glanced around him, in the darkness. Had someone just called his name? He walked toward the sound of the voice. He was already dead, right? So might as well see what it was..

"Stop!" A voice cut through the haze, sending the darkness to the farthest corners of his mind. The room began to burn brightly as light flooded into the area he was at. Now he was completely confused. None of this made sense… shouldn't he be dead. Like… Dead, dead? He spun on his heel, looking behind him.

It was a man. He cocked his head to the side, looking around. Why was a man in his death? He cautiously took a step forward, "Who are you?"  
>"Michael. I believe you know of me." The man spoke, deeply.<p>

"Yeah… You ordered my best friend to kill me." Roxas said, folding his arms across his chest, "and he did."

"You have to understand Roxas… You were headed down the wrong path. And now you have set the world into a huge disadvantage." Michael started slowly, "You've put yourself on a very difficult path Roxas, and there is no escaping it now."

"Obviously. Look where we are. I'm dead Michael. How much more can I do?" Roxas retorted, lifting his arms to show where they were, "How much more difficult does it get?"

"A lot more Roxas. You aren't dead. You are at a crossroads. You see, it wasn't an angel they needed to die at the Gate. It was an Angel that could be corrupted."

Roxas blinked, "I'm not an angel Michael. If I had been, then you wouldn't have wanted me dead."

"No Roxas. It doesn't work that way," Michael started, "You were marked when you came into contact with your friend and sealed with the kiss. Sora was destined to become an angel from birth.. But we didn't know which one he would be. The mark wasn't intentional. The kiss you shared, and the love you had for each other sealed the mark. You see, Azreal is a powerful angel. But in order to be whole, he needs another angel at his side who is just as powerful. You heard him say he was the second angel of the apocalypse, right?"  
>Roxas stared at the man for a moment before nodding slowly, "Yeah… But…"<p>

"Roxas. Sora marked you to be his other half, without knowing it. You are to become Abbadon, and we will get to that soon enough. As I was saying earlier, they didn't need the blood of an angel. They needed the blood of a fallen angel. You, specifically Roxas. You let darkness into your heart. You acted upon the anger and hatred inside of your soul, and awakened it when you joined their group. You will always bear that mark, Roxas." He said, pointing at the number on his arm.

Roxas began rubbing it again, staring at the black ink, "Then… How am I going to be an angel?"

Michael smiled slowly, "How? Well Roxas… You did what Abbadon is supposed to do. The first angel of the apocalypse is wrathful, vengeful, and unforgiving. His soul is one that has been tainted, but also redeemed. You will constantly have to work for redemption, Roxas." He explained, a sad look in his eye, "And you will also have to fight off the darkness. Not just for yourself. But for Sora as well."

And then, Roxas felt his soul ripped from that place of dark and light, and put back into a vessel.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright ya'll. Sorry for the long wait. This is the second to last chapter of this story, but there will be a part two as soon as I can figure out how to go about it ;) R and R and let me know what you think of it so far!<strong>


	12. You're Dead, Alive

**Sora:**

It was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He had faced many demons before. Had fought tooth and nail, and come out victorious. But in this case… He wasn't the winner. He stared at Roxas' limp frame, pinned by his sword, into the stone behind him. His pale skin now red and raw from the burst of holy fire. Sora placed his hand over the other's cheek, rubbing it lightly as a tears began to fall from his eyes.

But Roxas had been lost. The darkness had taken him over. He could tell as soon as Roxas' anger took over. There had been a flash of red in his eyes. The hatred Roxas had inside of his heart poured out of him like an aura. But in the split second that Roxas came back, it receded back. Sora knew it was the true Roxas, but he couldn't remain alive. Not when he posed such a danger. Choking back a sob, Sora grabbed Roxas' trench coat and removed the blade from his former friend and love.

The ground began to violently shake, harder than it ever had. Sora watched as a crack began to form on the stone that had been behind Roxas. It quickly splintered off into more and more cracks until…

Sora picked Roxas up, and quickly shot up into the air. There was no way he was leaving Roxas behind. Not after everything they had been through. He would make sure that Roxas got a proper burial. He wondered how their mothers would take it… Or his brother. God, this was just awful. Sora stared at the blonde while hovering a safe distance from the wall that was beginning to tumble. He knew he should have done something about the Organization. Should have tried to stop them as they began to walk forward toward the Gate. But Roxas was more important. He was forsaking his duty to properly take care of his friend. Like Roxas had done for him.

He held the other's form close to him, kissing his forehead. That was when he felt it. Something had changed within Roxas, and within himself. He pulled back quickly, looking at the other boy's lifeless form… No. Not lifeless.

Roxas suddenly let out a scream, filled with every emotion known to Sora. It caused the brunette to falter, before he made a mad dash to the ground. What was going on?! Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the Organization, standing still and watching with a careful gaze. For the time being, they had left him alone… But Roxas was still… Alive?

Sora landed roughly, instantly squatting down and laying the screaming Roxas on the concrete. The blonde flailed around, screaming. His body began to glow, subtly at first, but increasing as the seconds passed. What in God's green earth was going on?

Roxas' body begin to lift off the ground, hovering slightly. The light within the other boy shot up into the air as a red and black mass that swarmed around the blonde, erasing him from sight. Sora took a step back, lifting his arm to block the wind that swirled around the area. Even the Organization was in awe of the spectacle before them.

And just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The two tone mass hovered in the air above them. Swirling and expanding until is began to dissipate into the air around them. What Sora saw made him instantly drop to his knees. There above him hovered his friend, only different. A lot different. Black wings unfurled from his back, keeping him above everyone in the giant room. His eyes glowed a fierce crimson as he swept the room, targeting the Organization in a dead lock. Onyx armor embraced the other boys frame, as red lettering began to swirl and dance into a pattern of a roman numeral on the plate. When he spoke, his voice boomed around the cavern, "I am Abbadon. I am the first angel of the apocalypse. I have fallen short, and I have succumbed to Darkness. I am the Wrath, for I am the one who has been lost. I am unforgiving, and I will not fall again. All evil shall perish by my hand, and I will bring about the destruction of The End." The blonde started, "You have captured and attempted to kill my brothers before me, and are seeking to eliminate angels from this earth to better suit your deeds of darkness. I will not allow this to transpire."

Roxas slowly put his hand to the side, "You will atone for your sins." The air shimmered around his outstretched hand, and the hair on the back of Sora's neck stood on end. The cavern was filled with a bright light once again, but this time sound accompanied it. A crack of thunder resounded around the room, causing the brunette to cover his ears as he watched the lightning continuously strike at Roxas' outstretched hand until a solid structure remained. Sora squinted, catching the gleam of a curved silver and black blade on an elongated rod. The blade curved around Roxas' shoulders, and was definitely wider than his torso. The rod alone had to be heavier than any blade..

Sora blinked. Roxas' weapon was a Scythe? Not only that, but as the brunette continued to watch, the blade began to engrave itself with the same Hebrew/angelic wording that he dawned on his armor. So this was his counter-part… But why was it Roxas?

The blonde pointed the head of his weapon at the group, slowly descending from the air to land in front of the group.

"We know who you are. We guessed it from the start, after killing your little friend over there." Xemnas said, slowly stepping forward from the group, "But it is too late to stop us now, Roxas. The Gate has been opened, and you are nowhere near strong enough to face us." The older man laughed, causing the group behind him to chuckle as well.

Roxas didn't hesitate. He spun the scythe downward, arcing it up at the white-haired man in a flash that Sora almost didn't see. But it was pointless. The older man grabbed the blade before it could make contact, smirking as he stared at the blonde, "As I said. Nowhere near our power."

They remained in the deadlock, staring each other down. Sora could feel the tension, and had he not been in a state of shock he would have tried to help Roxas. It was impossible. There was no way that Roxas should have come back as an angel… Angels had no darkness in them. They had revoked that part of them to become something much better. Yet, there the dark angel stood. Sora would never have thought it was possible. Someone so tainted by the Darkness becoming an angel…

"Burn for your sins." The head of the scythe burst into a black and red flame, shooting up the leader's arm and igniting the fabric of his coat. Xemnas instantly retracted, stepping away from the blonde in a hurry as he shook his arm. He let out a breath of air, taking his other hand and wiping at the flames. One of the members came to the rescue, throwing a cloth over the flames. They extinguished in a second, and the leader glanced at Roxas with a scowl, "Clever. Your holy fire won't have any effect on us any.." the leader cut out, removing the cloth and glancing at his hand.

"You son of a bitch. What did you do to my hand!?" the man yelled, booming around the cavern. Roxas stared at the hand smirking. Normally it would have been slightly pink and inflamed, but Roxas' fire had done more than that. The hand had been severely burned. Blisters formed on the skin where it hadn't been as bad, but other parts were clear to the bone,

"I do not have holy fire, for I have fallen. I am not a holy angel for I am Abbadon. The flames the surround my blade are from the sins you have committed. In other words, you are reaping what you sow."

Xemnas began to back up slowly, the rest of the group surrounding him with weapons drawn. If Roxas was going to attack, it would be suicide. The blonde already knew that though. He wasn't stupid enough to try. He slammed the end of his scythe on the ground, unfurling his wings, "Begone from my sight, and know that I will find you wherever you may go. And I will take you out one by one until this world is free from your chains." Roxas stated, glancing at the fiery haired member.

One by one the members crossed over, into the pulsating light of the Gate, disappearing from sight until only one remained; Axel. The man glanced back at Roxas, staring quietly at him before he crossed over. And just as soon as the commotion had happened, it was over. The weapon that Roxas had held faded away, and he turned on his heel to face his counterpart. He began a slow pace to where the boy was, armor creaking with every step. The red gleam in his eyes died down, returning to their normal oceanic hue.

As soon as he reached Sora, he offered hand out to raise him to his feet. It wasn't met as quickly as he had hoped. The other boy stared up at him, observing everything about the blonde in a matter of seconds. When reality hit, he reached up and took the offered hand, hoisting himself up and snapping back into reality. They stared at each other, both not saying a word.

"You stabbed me." Roxas said, still holding onto the other's hand. Sora let out a breath of air that was a mixture between a laugh and a cry. He nodded lightly,

"Well… You didn't give me much of a choice in that matter. Did you? Speaking of which…" and without warning, the brunette reared back, and punched Roxas. The other boy reeled back, hand instantly going up to the spot where Sora had connected with. He glanced up, rubbing his cheek,

"What the hell was that for!? Stabbing me wasn't enough for you?!"

"You completely ignored what I told you, and you forced my hand. I had no choice; you were a danger to me and to everyone else. That was all from you ignoring my words and not leaving well enough alone. Now they have the Gate open and free reign in Kingdom Hearts. All because you were too childish to understand that things were bigger than just you and me!" Sora shouted, "It wasn't my fault. I had no play in the whole thing…" Tears springing back to his eyes. Roxas stared, unable to talk. The blonde didn't know how to begin to approach the situation.

"Sor… None of this was your fault. Michael told me I was marked from the start anyway to become your other half. Azreal will always need Abbadon. No matter what the price." Roxas started, taking a step towards the chocolate haired youth, "You're right. I forced you to play your hand. And guess what… I'm here with you now. I know it was horrible for you, but you were protecting all those innocent people from my anger and rage. If I hadn't been stopped… If I had really killed you, if I had really fallen so far into the darkness, then I deserved to be put down." Roxas said, placing a warm hand on the other. He squeezed lightly, "And lets face it.. You kicked my ass."

Sora let out a choked laugh, "Yeah… I did kind of go Angelic on your sorry butt." He said wiping his nose. They stared at each other for a moment, before glancing away. Silence hung in the air, as the light from the gate lightly pulsated around them.

"So you're my dark half, huh?" Roxas blinked, glancing down at his armor. He smiled slightly,

"It would seem so. Michael said that I had a long road ahead of me… That I would have to prove myself to the other angels. I'm the one that fell from grace and walked in the dark. He said you had a big part in that as well, since we are connected. The closer you got to the light, the bigger your shadow became."

Sora pondered the words for a moment, "Well… I may be able to help you now. I can help you prove yourself to them Rox. I won't let you stray again."

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone except for you Sora. None of their opinions matter." Roxas stated.

"It does matter, Roxas. The archangels are not very happy that you and me are together."

Roxas blinked, "Archangels?"

"Yes. The higher ups. There are only three of them; Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. Michael is indifferent about the whole situation, but the other two…"

"The other two are going to cut me down as soon as they can." Roxas finished.

Sora remained silent, shuffling his foot. It was all Roxas needed to hear. He nodded his head slowly, "Nice. So I've been alive for a total of five minutes, and I'm already hated."

"It's not like that Roxas. The Angels of the Apocalypse have more power than the Archangels. If we aren't careful, we could force Gabriel to blow his trumpet. And when that happens all of this, all of humanity is affected. There would be no more peace, and a lot of innocents would be slaughtered." Sora started, "Now that we are together, we could rise up and take the reigns up there." Sora said pointing up.

"But I thought that 'God' ran things up there."

"Do not speak of that again. It is a touchy subject with the older angels. God created everything and left us to guard his work so that it could prosper and blossom. We are the failsafe to that. But other than that… He's gone, leaving nothing but the earth as his mark."

"But, what about those that pray? Or all that religious stuff?" Roxas asked slowly. The blonde had officially become confused.

"That isn't how it works… Religion and everything else is often used as a tool for fear and hatred. A means to justify one's own darkness." Sora said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "But not all are like that. This world was created for us to live and find happiness. We choose- Well.. We chose what made us happy. What we thought was correct… And in the end we have our own paradise or atonement. All we do in this world is protect from the darkness that tempts every person so that they may experience paradise."

Roxas let out a breath of air, placing his hands on his head. This was too much for him to take in at once. It was all so… Sudden. His ears began to ring, and Sora glanced up.

No. That wasn't ringing. That was a trumpet. He blinked, glancing around to find the source.

"We've been summoned… Let me do the talking Roxas. Seriously." He grabbed Roxas' hand and gave a small smile to the blonde, "I'll take care of you this time. Nothing bad is going to happen again, I swear."

"What if they do decide to kill me?" Roxas asked quietly, "What if they don't give me a chance."

Sora shook his head, "Don't think like that. Everything will be fine now." He squeezed Roxas hand with a small smile and slowly began to lift off of the ground. Roxas felt the black wings unfurl from his back, lifting him into the air to follow Sora.

And for once, since everything had happened, Roxas let go of his worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. I am sorry if this chapter offends anyone. It wasn't my intentions. This isn't a religious work, it is a fan fiction =) It helps and ties into this story a lot, and I pull things from every religion that I can so that I am not focusing one in general. Please don't take it offensively! At the suggestion, I will to extend this story to chapter 13 to symbolize Roxas' place in the Organization. I will see you on the final chapter, and hopefully on the start of the sequel! :)<strong>


End file.
